


Heaven's Sentinel

by Nadja_Lee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Anal Sex, Angst, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Bad Parenting, Battle Couple Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Discrimination Against Downworlders, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Happy Ending, Happy Ending for Everyone, Healing, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Husbands Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Immortal Jace Wayland, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Legends, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Parabatai Bond, Powerful Alec Lightwood, Prince of Hell Magnus Bane, Protective Magnus Bane, Recovery, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Sweet, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Magnus Bane, Virgin Alec Lightwood, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, referenced mental health issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: The Shadow World is about to change for good as the promised Downworld savior, a Sentinel of extraordinary powers, turns out to be a Nephilim called Alec Lightwood and Magnus realize he has a special connection to Alec. A romantic story of healing and finding true love.One day Jace and Izzy come to see Magnus and tell him about their brother and Jace’s parabatai, who has been locked away with the Silent Brothers since he was a teenager, believed to be crazy. They come to Magnus hoping Warlock magic can heal him. But Magnus doesn’t think it's conventional healing he needs; he believe the Sentinel warrior the Downworld has been waiting for has finally been found...in a Nephilim named Alec Lightwood! Unfortunately, it seems Valentine may have reached the same conclusion.The sex is only in chapter 6 and I will warn for it so you can read this with a Mature rating if you wish.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 256
Kudos: 1048





	1. The Sentinel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus get some surprising news; the Sentinel legend may be real and the Sentinel could be a Nephilim called Alec Lightwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always: Cindy and Monochromatize.  
> Thanks so much to Ragina Danica for the great story banner.  
> Happy birthday to Brightasstars. Hope you will have a wonderful day! I asked what you liked to read and you said overcoming challenges, supporting each other, happy ending and strong/battle couple. So this is what my mind came up with. Hope it is what you wanted.  
> Chapter warnings: Referenced discrimination against Downworlders and Nephilim based on disabilities (both physical and mental health issues), sexuality, blood/race etc. In short the Clave discriminates based on almost anything!  
> Author’s notes: Inspired by the TV Show “The Sentinel”; one of my old fandoms but you can read this without knowing anything about the show. Of course, nothing beats the original so go watch the TV show and read the amazing fanfics in the fandom (you can read a few of my own Sentinel fics here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/works?fandom_id=41796).

_Please read the chapter notes for warnings_

# Chapter 1: The Sentinel

It was challenging times for Downworlders. Over the last many years Idris had changed the Accords more and more, claiming more and more power, leaving Downworlders frustrated. All judgement of Downworlders was now done by Nephilim alone. Nephilim patrolled and policed the Downworld and while it was never officially stated everyone knew that if you didn’t have proof, than a Nephilim lie meant more than a hundred Downworlder witnesses.

Things got even worse when Valentine rose to power around twenty years ago. He wanted more than for Nephilim to be superior; he wanted them to rule supreme. He wanted all Downworlders dead or enslaved, seeing them as little better than demons. While he found them useful at times, Valentine mainly saw Downworlders purely as a threat, as undesirables.

A common myth gave the Downworld hope in this dark time. There was a legend that claimed when the Downworld faced their darkest hour a hero would rise and save them; lead them to a new era of prosperity. The legend claimed this hero would have special powers and be a Sentinel; a warrior from times long since gone by. A Sentinel was rumored to be strong and true-hearted warriors with unique abilities who lived to protect and serve; they were self-sacrificing and unselfish to a fault. They would be strong in body and mind and be able to control all five senses to an incredible degree; they could hear a leaf fall from a tree across the city or taste rain in the air. These powers could be overwhelming so legends spoke of a Guide; a person who could help the Sentinel regulate their senses and not zoom too far into a sound or smell or feeling nor too much out but stay in the moment and regulate their senses as they wished. The connection between Sentinel and Guide was the equivalent of being parabatai; a soul bond that the Sentinel could draw on to not get lost within him or herself.

However, many had started to lose hope. Even the oldest immortals could not recall having ever encountered a Sentinel or Guide. As years passed many Downworlders feared the stories were made up, a way to make the unbearable become bearable. And yet….yet some kept waiting, longing, and hoping for better days.

Magnus was a Warlock who had risen as a leader among his people and the Downworld in general. He was the son of a Prince of Hell, Asmodeus, and one of the most powerful Warlocks who had ever lived. Over his exceptionally long life he had slowly started to lose hope of finding love and instead he spent a lot of time trying to drown his loneliness in drinks and meaningless sex. Yet an emptiness remained, as if a piece of himself was missing. That was nonsense of course as only Nephilim could share souls, could be parabatai. The only Downworlder legend of parabatai were for Sentinels and Guides and they no longer existed. And yet still Magnus felt like a piece of himself was missing.

Magnus was drawn out of his dark mood when his magic alerted him to a possible threat; Nephilim nearby. He rose from his chair and looked out from his balcony. It was dusk but he could clearly see two Nephilim going purposefully towards his building; a male and a female. They were glamoured but he saw through it easily. He sighed with a hint of annoyance: Nephilim only came to him when they wanted something. Though to be fair despite his distrust for Nephilim he couldn’t let one of them suffer if he could help, despite the Downworld and Idris being as close to engaging in open war as could be. With a handwave Magnus lowered his wards enough to let the two Nephilim enter the building and come to his apartment.

With a snap of his fingers Magnus turned his robe into a relaxed but elegant outfit of tight pants and a tunic, wearing several necklaces and other jewelry and doing his makeup and hair to match. He magically refilled his Manhattan just in time for the doorbell to be rung.

Magnus walked to the door but then decided to make an entrance, so he stopped and did a hand wave, making the door open magically.

“Nephilim,” Magnus greeted calmly, looking at his guests.

They were handsome but then all Nephilim were. They were also quite young but then so were most Shadowhunters. Nephilim was not a race that aged well considering they had managed to be at war with both demons and the Downworld at the same time; sometimes even among themselves. Magnus guessed they were in their late teens, around 18 maybe. She was short with long black hair and brown eyes. She wore the defect rune near her neck and Magnus guessed she might be related to Maryse Lightwood as her family often wore that rune in that location. He tensed a bit as he thought it; Maryse Lightwood had been Valentine’s second in command and a very fierce and loud supporter of his oppressive and racist views and politics. However, Magnus of all people knew the importance of never letting the sins of the parents visit the children, so he forced himself to keep an open mind about her. The other Nephilim Magnus recognized from rumors and tales even if he had never met any of them before. It was Jace Wayland. Idris’ best warrior; blond-haired, tall, and well-built.

The two Nephilim looked at each other in surprise before looking at Magnus.

“How did you know…,” the girl started to ask.

“I am an all-powerful Warlock,” Magnus interrupted with an arrogant grin. At their puzzled looks he added playfully, not willing to admit to just how strong he was, “And I saw you cross the street from my balcony.”

The girl laughed at that and Jace looked amused. Jace was about to walk in when the girl kept him back with a hand to his arm and a warning look.

“Can we come in?” the girl asked politely, ignoring Jace’s impatience.

Jace’s haste indicated this was important to him which meant good payment. Magnus was going to exploit that as much as he could, given he was helping the enemy of his people after all.

“Why? Can you pay?” Magnus asked, looking at them pointedly.

“Pay for what?” the girl asked.

“For whatever you want me to help you with, sweetheart. I am a Warlock. If I am to help Nephilim, I want payment,” Magnus said matter of fact, a hint of a warning in his tone.

“Maybe this was a mistake,” Jace said, his eyes narrowing.

“It wasn’t,” the girl insisted strongly, giving him a firm look to make him stay put as she removed her hand from his arm. She pulled out a small pouch and poured the content into her hand, showing him several small uncut diamonds. She showed them to Magnus who nodded approvingly as she replied calmly, “Yes, we can pay.”

From Jace’s expression he had not realized diamonds were going to be offered, but he quickly seemed more than ok with it if it meant they got what they wanted.

“Then come in, my darlings,” Magnus said with a smile as he waved them inside.

“Thank you,” the girl said with an answering smile, putting the diamonds back in the pouch and putting it back in her pocket as she entered.

When she and Jace were standing inside Magnus magically closed the door and turned to face them.

“Well, you clearly know who and what I am since you two are here,” Magnus said matter of fact. “And I recognize Jace Wayland. Who are you, pretty girl?” Magnus asked with a raised eyebrow, giving her a curious look.

“I’m Izzy. Isabelle Lightwood.”

She reached out her hand and Magnus took it, surprising her by taking it to his lips and kissing it in a charming and gallant gesture that had Jace shake his head in amusement. Magnus reckoned she didn’t blush much, but she did now.

“Enchanted,” Magnus said with a seductive wink that had Izzy grin, clearly used to flirting and using flirting in negotiations like he was. Magnus sobered as he looked at Jace and then back at Izzy as he asked, “So…what do you want? Someone tracked? Wards? What can I do you beauties for?”

Jace gave him a strong look as he admitted, “Healing.”

Magnus hadn’t expected that. Nephilim rarely asked for him to heal them as his magic was demonic, so his healing powers also came from Hell. Most Nephilim felt being healed like that would be impure. They had to be desperate to turn to him. However, the fact that they did turn to him for matters related to healing told Magnus they were not fanatics. If he knew nothing else about them this fact was enough to soften his heart to them.

“You don’t look sick, either of you,” Magnus stated evenly, looking questioning at them.

“We aren’t,” Jace said.

“It’s for our brother,” Izzy explained, her face now reflecting grief and sadness.

Jace hesitated but then admitted with a hint of pain in his voice, “My parabatai.”

“Your parabatai is sick?” Magnus asked, wanting to be sure he understood it correctly.

Magnus looked more closely at Jace as he took a sip of his drink. He seemed completely calm and in control. He wasn’t sweating or shaking, he didn’t seem weak or frail in any way.

“Yes,” Jace confirmed.

“You seem remarkably together then, blondie,” Magnus commented with more than a hint of disbelief in his voice.

A flash of anger at Magnus’ tone ran across Jace’s face but then he controlled himself.

As he explained, his voice held only a small hint of the pain and sorrow he was surely feeling inside as his eyes flashed golden for a moment in loss and agony, “The Silent Brothers have muted our rune, but I still feel him, faintly. Like a soft whisper under water.”

The grief and pain that was displayed so clearly in Izzy and Jace made Magnus feel sympathetic towards them even though they were Nephilim, despite what their race and people were doing to his and despite the cruelty he himself had experienced in the past from Nephilim.

“What’s wrong with him?” Magnus asked curiously, wondering why they hadn’t brought him with them if he was in that poor shape.

Izzy and Jace shared a look Magnus couldn’t decipher; it held pain and despair but also…was it shame? Hesitation?

“It’s…not physical,” Jace finally got out.

Jace looked intensely at Magnus to evaluate his reaction to admitting this, his right hand forming a fist at his side as he seemed to mentally prepare himself to defend his parabatai from Magnus’ reaction to this news.

“I thought Nephilim claimed they had no mental illness and no citizens with major physical illnesses either,” Magnus couldn’t help but remind them.

Magnus knew Nephilim could have mental illnesses; he had met a few and Valentine was in his opinion a prime example of a man suffering from severe mental issues. But Idris officially claimed that due to their angel blood no Nephilim could have a mental illness. It was the same excuse the Clave used to outlaw homosexuality; as Nephilim it didn’t ‘happen’. The Clave considered anything deviating from their decided norm as dangerous and ‘unnatural’ and sought to destroy it.

“Well, the Clave still claims that,” Izzy admitted.

“But your brother is mentally ill? How? In what way? And you want me to heal him?” Magnus asked to be sure he was following this correctly.

Magnus was pleasantly surprised Jace and Izzy had even come to him with this issue. The normal procedure in Idris with relatives who suffered from any ailments of any kind that meant they could not be ‘effective’ warriors were placed somewhere, locked away, and forgotten.

Jace looked as if Magnus had struck him when the Warlock connected his parabatai with mental illness, clearly associating the word with the shame, scorn, and ridicule it meant in Idris. He gave Magnus a furious look as he waved a warning finger in his face.

“Look, Warlock, my parabatai is not ill or nothing, ok?!” Jace said strongly, his eyes shining golden for a moment, not wanting his parabatai labelled like that.

Magnus looked unfazed at Jace and swatted his finger aside as if it was an annoying fly.

“So why do you need me then? If he’s so perfect?” Magnus challenged.

“Why you...!” Jace started to say, furious.

“Jace! Stop it!” Izzy ordered sharply, putting a hand on his arm.

Jace looked at her and calmed down, pulling back from Magnus who gave him a superior smirk. Izzy let go of Jace and focused on Magnus, giving him calming smile.

“There is something wrong, but we don’t know what. Runes don’t help,” Izzy explained, her voice soft and disarming.

“Magic?” Magnus asked as he sipped his drink, already trying to think what illnesses a Nephilim could get that runes would not help cure.

“The Silent Brothers have tried but nothing,” Jace explained, calmer now and his eyes had returned to their natural color.

“We thought maybe you, Warlock magic, demonic magic…maybe that would help,” Izzy admitted, giving him a pleading look.

Magnus nodded, seeing he had been right that they had sought him out as a desperate last resort.

“What are his symptoms?” Magnus asked as he walked towards his office where he kept his books, hoping they would help him solve this mystery.

Izzy and Jace followed him into the office.

“He’s…. almost catatonic now most of the time,” Izzy admitted agonized. “But he used to…he used to hear voices. And scratch at his skin, saying his clothes hurt him. And light hurt his eyes.” She paused as she admitted with tears in her eyes and a quiver in her voice, “He is in so much pain. All the time. It is like everything hurts him; the softest touch, the softest sound, the sweetest smell.”

Magnus gave her a surprised look, not knowing any illness that would cause that. They had reached his bookshelf in his office and Magnus started to read the titles on the books there, trying to find something that would match the symptoms Izzy described. The two Nephilim stopped next to him, also looking at the book titles but clearly without getting anything out of doing so as most were in other languages, some of which were demonic.

“He was taken to the Silent Brothers, one of the monasteries, when he could no longer control the symptoms. When he could no longer train and go on patrol with us,” Jace explained in a pained voice.

“When did it start?” Magnus asked.

“The symptoms started not long after we became parabatai. He was around 14 then. He controlled it for a while, the pain. But in the end, it became too much,” Jace went on in a devastated tone.

“And now? He’s with the Silent Brothers?” Magnus pressed, sympathy in his voice now at thinking of the suffering young Nephilim who had tried so long and so hard to keep going, to fight through the pain.

“Yes. He has been there for around a year now. They have locked him in a darkened room and feed him bland food and water,” Izzy explained sadly.

“Why bland?” Magnus asked puzzled, looking at them for a moment before he continued to scan the back covers of his books for something that would help to connect the dots.

“He can’t eat spices. It hurts him,” Izzy explained in a lost tone.

Magnus’ mind was spinning. Hurt by light, by touch, by smell, by taste…it almost sounded like…

“So…All his senses are…enhanced?” Magnus asked slowly, thinking out loud.

Jace and Izzy shared a look, taking in his statement. Was Magnus indicating their brother and Jace’s parabatai wasn’t crazy? That there was a physical explanation? That was something they could understand and relate to. They jumped on the idea at once, eagerly, hopeful, wanting a cure, a solution, something, anything.

“I never thought of that, but I guess,” Jace agreed, nodding grimly.

Enhanced senses…could it be? It sounded too good to be true. Could it be…? Could the search be over? Had the time finally arrived? Was the legend going to come true? Yet a Nephilim Sentinel …was there even such a thing? Magnus had never heard of it, but from what Jace and Izzy told him it sounded too similar to be a coincidence.

“Let me show you something,” Magnus said as he took a book from the bookshelf and walked towards his desk with it, Izzy and Jace following him curiously.

Magnus tried hard to contain his rising hope and excitement. Until this very moment he hadn’t realized how much he had hoped the legend of a Sentinel coming to fight for the Downworld would be true, having assumed it wasn’t.

Magnus put the book on the table, and they all stood around the table, looking at it. With a wave of a finger Magnus flipped the pages until a drawing of an ancient warrior in body paint – or was that in fact runes? – appeared. The warrior in the book was holding a shield and a spear and a woman was standing to his right side, a hand on his shoulder, a smaller spear in her hand that she used to point at something; clearly a warrior in her own right but her stance was protective of the Sentinel, guiding, leading.

“This is the legend of the Sentinel,” Magnus told them, giving Izzy and Jace a triumphant look, smiling widely as he took a sip of his cocktail.

“Sentinel?” Izzy asked confused as she and Jace inspected the drawing closely.

“A warrior gifted with special powers, among these enhanced senses; sight, sound, smell, taste, and touch. Furthermore, legends claim the Sentinels had a strong sense of duty and obligation to use those gifts to protect and care for all people,” Magnus explained.

“Gifted by whom?” Jace asked curiously but a bit doubtfully, clearly finding these legends odd and having a hard time seeing how they connected to his parabatai.

“Depends on who you ask. Heaven, Hell, Nature…anything in between,” Magnus replied.

“But my brother is suffering horribly,” Izzy said confused, not connecting his suffering to Magnus’ picture of the warrior.

Magnus nodded grimly and for the first time he was truly sympathetic as he replied, “All gifts come with a price. The greater the gift, the higher the price. Sentinels can be overloaded with sensory impressions. They will need a Guide. All Sentinels have a destined Guide; someone they connect with whose presence will calm them and ground them. Will ensure they can dial their senses up and down as needed. The bond between a Sentinel and a Guide is similar to a parabatai bond among Nephilim.”

“How do we cure him of that then?” Jace said determined, giving Magnus a strong look.

Magnus shook his head, fighting to hide his shock that anyone would even suggest that. Sentinels were unique, thought extinct. Though he could see that Jace just wanted his parabatai’s suffering to end and Magnus could certainly understand that.

“You can’t. There is no cure for being a Sentinel,” Magnus told them.

“Has anyone survived it?” Izzy asked fearfully, worried.

“Legend claims several Sentinels have been born through the ages, although it is now such a long time ago that anyone even heard of a Sentinel that no living immortal has ever met one,” Magnus admitted. He saw the sad look on Izzy and Jace’s faces and added comforting, “Those Sentinels who find their Guide survive, learn to control their gifts and become great heroes. If the stories are to be believed some of the biggest heroes and warriors in history were Sentinels.”

“My parabatai is in pain! I don’t give a shit about legends!” Jace protested hotly, frustrated.

“If we can find his Guide, we can save him,” Magnus insisted strongly, sure of that fact.

“How do we find this Guide then?” Izzy asked impatiently.

“We need him here first. Legends claim the Guide is first aware of his or her powers in the presence of the Sentinel. I am hoping maybe I can use a tracking spell or similar on your brother to find the Guide,” Magnus thought out loud.

Izzy and Jace shared a worried look.

“Yeah, that would be a problem,” Jace admitted slowly. At Magnus’ questioning look he added, “Neither Izzy nor I can just take him from the care of the Silent Brothers.”

“I could see him there,” Magnus offered. He wasn’t fond of the idea of going to Idris or the Silent Brothers but if this guy was a Sentinel…he had to know.

“Warlocks can’t go to Idris without permission and no one in Idris will give it for this,” Izzy admitted sadly.

“His parents?” Magnus asked hopefully.

“They gave up a long time ago. He’s like a forgotten embarrassing family secret now,” Jace admitted, anger in his voice and eyes.

Magnus nodded grimly, having expected that but had hoped otherwise.

“Just like any other Nephilim who is not only able to, or was born unable to, be the perfect soldier as that term is defined in Idris,” Magnus said darkly.

“So, we can’t get him released or get you in,” Izzy admitted sadly, looking lost.

Magnus was thoughtful for a moment before a devious look crossed his face.

“Can you smuggle him out then, here, to me?” Magnus suggested.

“He’s catatonic! He can barely walk around in the room. He can’t walk on his own. The voices, the smells…” Jace objected.

“Drug him then,” Magnus interrupted, trying to find solutions and not more obstacles.

Izzy and Jace shared a shocked look.

“What?” Jace got out.

“Sentinels heal faster and a lot of medicine won’t work on them, but I have a portion that legends stay should be able to sedate a Sentinel,” Magnus explained as he walked to a shelf and looked over the small glass vials on it, Jace and Izzy following him.

“We don’t know he is a Sentinel. What if he isn’t?” Izzy warned worried.

“It shouldn’t hurt a non-Sentinel,” Magnus assured her, looking intensely at the small bottles. His eyes lit up when he found what he was looking for.

“Here it is,” Magnus exclaimed as he handed the small glass vial to Jace who took it cautiously.

Magnus noticed that when Jace took the glass vial his shirt slid up a bit, revealing a star-shaped birthmark on Jace’s wrist, making Magnus give him a surprised look. The birthmark of the men of the Herondale family. Why would Jace use Wayland as a last name when the Herondale name was so much more powerful?

“Should?” Jace questioned with a raised eyebrow, his tone having taken on a warning edge.

“There hasn’t been a Sentinel for as long as anyone can remember. I have never met one,” Magnus reminded him. “I am doing the best I can here, Blondie.”

Jace looked at Izzy who after a moment of reflection nodded her agreement to continue with the plan.

“Let’s say we sedate him. How do we get him out of Idris in that condition?” Izzy mused, thinking out loud.

Magnus rolled his eyes at them as he walked back into his living room, Jace and Izzy following along.

“Do I have to think of everything?” Magnus complained.

“We were not taught the Sentinel legend of the Downworld so we never considered there could be a physical reason for my brother’s behavior and not a mental one,” Izzy reminded him, sounding relieved at the idea her brother might not be crazy.

“Why are you coming to me now though?” Magnus asked, trying to not sound too suspicious. “If your brother and parabatai has been suffering for years?”

“There was an attack on the monastery my brother is held at. Several Circle members broke in,” Izzy explained worried.

“What happened?” Magnus asked grimly, not liking the mention of the Circle in this context.

Magnus felt oddly protective towards this as of yet unnamed possible Sentinel to a degree that surprised even him.

“He alerted the Silent Brothers before they were even close,” Jace said, a hint of pride in his voice as he said it. “At first the Brothers thought he was saying nonsense as he often spoke of things no one can hear or see but then they investigated and found that he was right, and men were indeed approaching the monastery.”

“Circle members attacking monasteries?” Magnus asked apprehensively.

That was a new level of daring for the Circle and clearly showed the power and influence Valentine and his people held in Idris.

Jace nodded as he explained grimly, “After they were captured and interrogated, they revealed they had been told to get someone for Valentine and their description fitted my parabatai precisely.”

“Valentine might have suspected he is a Sentinel too,” Magnus concluded, aware Jace and Izzy would just now have reached the same conclusion. “Valentine is intelligent enough to have studied the people he hates. He knows of our legends and beliefs.”

“We didn’t make that connection, but we knew we had to do something to keep him safe, but mum and dad didn’t want to move him, wanting to keep him there. Out of sight and out of mind,” Izzy explained with a disgusted air and anger at her parents.

“So that is why it will be harder as well to get him out quietly. The Silent Brothers are on alert now around him,” Jace added seriously.

Magnus was silent for a few moments before he suggested, “You’re a Herondale. Just claim it’s a secret mission or whatever you people say.”

Jace gave him a shocked look as he got out, “I’m what?”

Magnus rolled his eyes at the dramatics as he walked over and pulled Jace’s shirt back, showing him the star-shaped birthmark on his wrist.

“ _That_ is the Herondale birthmark, only the males of that line have it. You are a Herondale by blood,” Magnus said impatiently before he released his wrist.

Izzy went over and took his wrist in her hand, looking at the birthmark too.

“He’s right. It looks just like that,” Izzy admitted as she released Jace’s wrist.

“But…I mean I can’t be,” Jace got out, confused. “Can I?”

“I can see memories and share them. If you share your earliest memory with me, I will produce a photograph of it from the image in your mind, leaving no doubt at all of your bloodline,” Magnus offered.

Jace took a deep breath to calm himself.

“Ok,” Jace agreed, nodding.

Magnus put a hand to Jace’s forehead and Jace closed his eyes and focused. A few seconds after Magnus withdrew his hand and a photo appeared in his hand. He handed it to Jace who stared at it open-mouthed. It was Steven Herondale, putting a hand against the photo, indicating the memory had been from the womb and he was touching his wife’s belly. There was no doubt; he was a Herondale, the closest to royalty Idris had!

Izzy looked over his shoulder at the photo and recognized at once who it was.

“You truly are a Herondale!” Izzy got out in awe.

“I guess,” Jace admitted, still feeling shellshocked at this news.

“So, knowing that I suggest you speak with Imogen Herondale about your parabatai,” Magnus suggested. “She is High Inquisitor after all.”

Magnus was feeling rather proud of himself that he had found another way to make this go more smoothly, although he was puzzled as to how come Jace hadn’t known about it. He brushed it off to the weird secrecy that the Clave seemed to enjoy wrapping most matters in.

Jace put the photo carefully into his pocket, moved he had a memory, a picture, of his real father. He then forcing himself to think of the task at hand.

“But would Imogen choose to go against the Lightwoods and the Silent Brothers to help me reach my parabatai whom I have been ordered to forget exists?” Jace said doubtfully.

Magnus thought of what he knew of Imogen and her rule-abiding nature, even when it came to cruel rules and laws and had to admit, “Maybe not.”

They were all silent for a moment, thinking what to do. After a few moments, an idea came to Magnus, making him smile.

“No one questions a Silent Brother,” Magnus told them meaningfully.

“No…” Jace started to agree but then stopped as he realized what Magnus meant. He started to smile devilishly as he said, “No. No, they don’t.”

Magnus nodded as he magically refilled his cocktail and took another sip as he said proudly, “It’s brilliant.”

“What is?” Izzy asked puzzled, not sure she was following their idea.

“We dress him as one of the Brothers and bring him along. As Magnus says….no one will question it,” Jace explained, still grinning at the idea.

“Bring him here and I will look at him,” Magnus promised.

Jace’s smiled died as a thought hit him, almost taking his breath away. He gave Magnus a worried and pained look.

“What if he isn’t a Sentinel? What if he’s just…” Jace asked worried in a low voice.

“What? Crazy?” Magnus suggested kindly but matter of fact when Jace was unable to continue.

“Yes,” Jace admitted in a low and pained voice.

“Then there’s help for that too,” Magnus said softly, warmly.

Izzy and Jace looked worried at each other for Magnus had been right; in Idris people who had mental problems were just placed in a monastery somewhere and forgotten. Unable to be warriors or otherwise ‘productive’ they were just parked somewhere till they died.

“For that? Really?” Izzy asked doubtfully but hopefully.

Magnus nodded as he said strongly, firmly, “Nephilim are stuck in the dark ages whereas we, the immortal races, have moved on. The Mundane world has moved on. There is help for people with mental illnesses. There is help for people with all types of ailments. The Mundanes no longer treat their ill this cruelly. They don’t give up hope this easily.” Magnus took a deep breath before he added with more than a hint of contempt for Shadowhunters in general, “For a race so determined to look down on Mundanes and Downworlders alike your race is remarkably backwards.”

Jace held up his hands in a gesture of surrender as he quickly said, “Ok, ok. I got it.”

Izzy and Jace were clearly calmed by Magnus’ words, finding hope in them. They walked to the front door, now walking more purposefully and more determined than when they had arrived, now having a plan and aspirations for the future.

“We’ll be back as soon as we can,” Izzy promised as she and Jace stopped by the door, turning to face Magnus.

“It will likely take us a few weeks to arrange,” Jace admitted, thinking out loud. “I will also talk to Imogen about who I truly am as that connection could be useful if we are caught or later on.”

“Good. I will be waiting, darlings,” Magnus promised with a winning smile.

Impulsively Izzy went over and embraced Magnus. He looked stunned for a moment but then hugged her back.

“See you then, Magnus, and thanks for giving us hope for the first time in years,” Izzy said gratefully as she turned and opened the front door.

Magnus was close to admitting he was grateful too for he had hope now again as well. Hope that things would change soon; for the Downworld, for his people. Maybe even for him.

“Let’s hope it’s not for nothing,” Jace said darkly under his breath, worry clear in his eyes and words.

“So cheerful, Blondie,” Magnus said, hiding his own worry that they were all having false hopes in humor.

“It’s a gift,” Jace gave back and flashed him a charming smile, also hiding behind humor.

“I’m sure,” Magnus said dryly.

Jace and Izzy smiled at him and started to walk out. They were in the hallway when Magnus called after them from the doorway, “By the way, what is his name, your bother? Jace’s parabatai?”

Izzy and Jace turned and looked at him.

“Alec,” Izzy replied with a smile, her love for her brother clear when she said his name.

Magnus gave her a pointed look as he asked, “His full name?”

“Alexander. Alexander Lightwood,” Izzy said.

Jace nodded at Magnus as he and Izzy resumed walking away. Magnus followed them with his eyes as they started to walk down the stairs. Then he turned and walked back inside, closing the front door behind him with a wave of his hand. He sat in a chair, thinking what all of this could mean, stirring his cocktail with a pinky.

“Alexander,” Magnus said out loud, tasting the name and finding he liked how it rolled off his tongue. How it tasted in his mouth.

The one word echoed in the otherwise silent room and sounded like music. Magnus took a sip of his drink, smiling to himself as he did a hand wave and turned on the music, thinking of what kind of person Alexander would be. If he were a Sentinel what would that mean? A Nephilim Sentinel. Was he still the Sentinel of the Downworlder legend, meant to save them? Valentine was after him, indicating he feared he might be.

Something told Magnus things were about to get remarkably interesting around here and if he was lucky, if they were **all** lucky…things were about to change in the Shadow World in a very dramatic fashion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or a kudos if you are enjoying the story. It would mean a lot to me.


	2. Instant Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus meet, and Magnus realize that not only is Alec indeed a Sentinel…He is his Guide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my beta readers as always.  
> Warnings: Referenced self-harm, referenced suicide attempt, referenced mental illness, referenced discrimination against Downworlders and against people with disabilities in Idris.  
> I am trying to write this as closely to what I understand Bright wants: Fluff, overcoming challenges, no bad stuff happening now (all bad stuff in the past), love, soft sex, immortal husbands. Sex is in part 6 and I will warn for it so you can avoid it if you wish.

_Please read the chapter notes for warnings_

# Chapter 2: Instant Connection

Magnus hadn’t been able to get the Nephilim out of his mind. Alexander. He was not normally one to think about Nephilim unless it was in his role as High Warlock, a leader among the Downworld. And those times it was not pleasant thoughts. Nephilim in general had not been kind to the Downworld nor to him personally. Whenever he had met a Nephilim who had seemed like he or she wanted to help secure equality for the Downworld they had never followed through. There was a saying in the Downworld; Nephilim always choose their own. And Magnus had seen nothing to prove that saying wrong.

However, as days turned into weeks Magnus felt his hope rise. The hope that Alexander truly was a Sentinel. That he was the savior, the warrior, the Downworld had been waiting for. It was an outrageous dream of course for so many reasons. Sentinels were no more; Nephilim Sentinels were unheard of and more than anything else – a Nephilim as the destined Downworlder champion…who would believe that?!

No, Magnus knew must likely the Nephilim had some mental issues and his own people had done this to him. Had locked him away for years, making his mind torment him every second of every day. He had investigated mental illnesses among Mundanes and had found that several conditions could evoke the symptoms of a Sentinel. A feeling of sensitivity to light or seemingly heightened senses were actually quite common symptoms of mental illness.

Magnus therefore tried to control his optimism and instead decided with firm conviction that he would save this Nephilim from his own people. Normally the Downworld never interfered in the harsh and cruel ways Idris punished their own who they felt didn’t live up to their warrior code or expectations, who overstepped or didn’t follow orders. However, this one, Alexander…if his parabatai and sister could get him out, hidden, safely, without risking all-out war with Idris over it…Well, then he could maybe bring him a small measure of peace and calm in an otherwise cruel world. One good deed to help balance his scales if nothing else; if no higher purpose could be found than that from him getting to know Alexander Magnus would still consider his time well spent.

Magnus was sitting in his living room, having just finished reading another book on human and Nephilim mental illnesses and possible cures for both Mundanes and angel-blooded alike. His fascination with Alexander had only grown over the weeks so now he did little else with his free time than investigate possible ways to solve his case as well as to prepare equally for both the likelihood he was a Sentinel and if he had a mental illness.

Magnus emptied his whiskey and magically refilled it. He had always been someone people came to for aid due to his powers; for payment or as a favor. He had for a long time been a leader for his people for that very same reason. But not always a good one. He had once joined his father, a Prince of Hell in an attempt to find a home and a purpose. Taking what he wanted and damning the rest. However, at some point the injustice towards the Downworld affected even him and he knew he had to be a part of trying to change that, trying to find a purpose in doing that instead.

Things between Idris and the Downworld had now escalated to such a point war seemed unavoidable. Valentine and the Circle had been the last straw, proving to the Downworld that a vast majority of Nephilim and in particular the ruling elite sought their complete and utter destruction.

Magnus was brought out of his inner musings when his magic warned him that the Nephilim he had been waiting weeks to see had finally arrived. He suddenly realized he had never in his life eagerly awaited Nephilims before; it was an interesting feeling. He went out onto the balcony as he opened his wards to allow them in, curious and oddly drawn to try and see Alexander as soon as possible. He used a spell to amplify his eyesight and looked down to the street. He quickly recognized Jace and Isabelle. They both wore dark clothes like all Nephilim but their military stance and warrior training was obvious even from a distance. However, his eyes were drawn to the figure between them. They had one of his arms around each of their necks and he was slumped forward, clearly unconscious. He was wrapped in a large black cloak and a robe the Silent Brothers wore. His face hung down and the hood was up so Magnus couldn’t see him which disappointed him more than Magnus cared to admit. When they got a bit closer Jace swopped the unconscious Nephilim up into his arms to move faster, carrying him bridal style with Isabelle casting worried looks behind them, left and right as they quickly entered his building.

Impatient and eager to meet Alexander even if he wasn’t quite sure why Magnus had the front door open way before Isabelle and Jace made it up the stairs. They both gave him surprised looks at seeing him waiting for them at the door.

“Come in, come in,” Magnus said impatiently, waving one handed at them, his drink in the other.

Jace and Isabelle quickly entered, and Magnus looked closely at Alexander. In Jace’s arms he looked small and fragile, but the potion they had used had been effective and he was out cold. He even had a small smile on his lips, finding a measure of peace now, unconscious, that he clearly had not found in a long time when awake. He was beautiful like all the Angel-blooded, but he looked very pale and drained. Magnus guessed he had avoided the sun as the rays would have felt burning to him from his feeling of having all his senses heightened. He had black hair to his shoulders and a short stubble, likely because a close shave would hurt his oversensitive skin. His wrists had faint scars that made Magnus’ heart ache; he must have tried to end his suffering at some point. Magnus could relate to that. Over 100 years ago he had given up trying to find his true purpose in life and had considered ending his life. He had been stopped then by a friend and today he was happy for that as he was happy that Alexander hadn’t succeeded either, enabling them to meet now. Alexander’s runes seemed large and very black on his small frame. He must have been battle trained once, Alexander, but now, after having been on a bland diet and water for years and not training any longer he looked more like the young boy he was than a warrior.

Magnus was surprised at how protective he felt of the Nephilim, how much he wanted to wrap Alexander up in his magic and care for him, his heart aching for the suffering he had clearly endured. How much he wanted to make the boy see that sometimes the world could be kind too. He wasn’t sure why he felt like that as the world had rarely been kind to him, but he just wanted this boy to experience something other than the pain, the agony, he had lived for years now.

Magnus reached out with a hand and stroked some hair tenderly out of the boy’s eyes, his expression softening as he did so. 

“Where can we put Alec down?” Izzy asked, looking at Magnus as she spoke.

Her question brought Magnus back to reality and he realized he had been standing there, frozen, just looking at the boy, at Alec.

“Right,” Magnus quickly said, pulling his hand back from Alec.

Magnus magically closed the front door and walked further into the loft and towards the living room, Jace and Izzy following him, Jace still carrying Alec.

“Here. Put him on the sofa,” Magnus commanded, waving a hand at the sofa in the living room.

“There we are,” Jace said softly as he carefully placed Alec on the sofa, lifting his legs up after he had laid him down.

Magnus finished his drink and magic’d his glass away. He snapped his fingers and held a blanket.

“There,” Magnus said with a soft smile as he put the blanket over Alec, his heart swelling with tenderness and a need to protect him.

When Magnus stood back up and caught Jace and Izzy’s eyes they were looking oddly at him.

“He felt cold earlier to my touch,” Magnus quickly defended himself.

“He can’t have blankets. It will itch and hurt him. In fact, we should get him out of these clothes all together,” Izzy said worried.

Magnus snapped his fingers and the blanket remained, but the cloak disappeared, and Alec was now dressed in soft grey pants and a warm grey sweater.

“Done,” Magnus said with a triumphant smile. At Jace and Izzy’s questioning look he explained, “The clothes and the blanket are made from pure cotton and I have magic’d it all so that no particles stick to any of it. They are completely safe for even the most sensitive skin or sense of smell.”

“Thank the Angel!” Izzy said relieved, throwing her arms around Magnus’ neck.

Magnus closed an arm around her in comfort, holding her close, realizing he had never been hugged by a Nephilim before. This seemed like it might be a night of firsts.

Jace turned back to look at Alec, smiling softly but sadly at him.

“You are safe now, Alec. You are safe, parabatai, ” Jace told him quietly, emotionally as he briefly squeezed his hand.

When Izzy drew back, she was fighting to control her emotions.

“Thank you, Magnus. Before you no one could help him, even with something like this, with clothes that didn’t hurt him in some way,” Izzy told Magnus honestly, hopefully.

“I shall do my best to help your brother, my dear,” Magnus promised, giving her nearest arm a comforting pat.

Jace rose somewhat reluctantly, laying Alec’s hands carefully folded over the blanket.

“Were you followed?” Magnus asked when Jace turned to face him.

Jace shook his head as he replied, “No. We were very careful and didn’t go straight here from Idris.”

“Will they miss him?” Magnus asked, looking at the boy on the sofa.

He felt weirdly drawn to Alec like no one else he had ever met. He wanted to help him. Guide him. He had never felt like that before.

“We opened the window in his room and ransacked his stuff. They might think…. you know,” Izzy said softly in a pained tone, looking down, unable to finish.

“He killed himself,” Magnus finished grimly, his heart aching just thinking of it.

“He has tried before when the voices and the pain got really bad. He tried not to, for so long, for my sake, knowing how it would hurt me as we are parabatai, sharing a soul. But one day the pain got too much,” Jace admitted with an anguished look at Alec.

“I saw his wrists, the poor darling,” Magnus said honestly, his voice filled with sympathy and concern.

Unable to stop himself Magnus sat next to Alec on the sofa and stroked his arm and hand calmingly. He turned Alec’s right hand and looked at the faint scars on his inner wrist there, tracing the lines with a finger. Doing so his eyes went from holding compassion and shared pain and understanding to determination. Well, he was here now. He would care for the boy now. No one would hurt him ever again!

Izzy and Jace shared a confused look at Magnus’ gentleness with their brother.

“He’s so skinny and pale. Not like any Nephilim I have seen before,” Magnus admitted worried, stroking some hair out of Alec’s eyes with a soft touch.

“He has lived off little more than plain bread and water since he was 14 so yeah…” Jace said sympathetically, giving Alec a sad look.

“He’s what now?” Magnus asked.

“18,” Izzy replied.

“He had just become my parabatai when all of this happened,” Jace recalled with sad longing. “We were so happy that day.”

Magnus nodded to that, determined to see Alec be able to experience such joys again as he turned back to look at Alec.

“Ok, let me see what I can do to help him,” Magnus said strongly. “I’ll wake him up now.”

Izzy and Jace watched closely as Magnus let some magic circle his hand before he touched Alec’s forehead. It took a few seconds but then Alec started to squirm a bit. Magnus stood up so as to not frighten him.

“Ah!” Alec yelled as he sat up with a start, looking confused around the unfamiliar surroundings, his eyes finding Jace and Izzy and sweeping past Magnus as well.

“Alec! It’s ok,” Izzy told him in a soft voice.

Alec had started to smile at Izzy and Jace but then stopped, grimacing in pain instead. He put his hands over his ears, closed his eyes and pulled his knees to his chest and hid his head by his knees, starting a gentle rocking.

“Alec! Alec! It’s ok. It’s ok, relax. Deep breaths,” Jace tried, his voice pained, soft and worried.

Jace reached for him, his hand barely touching Alec’s shoulder but Alec pulled away at once as if even that featherlight touch was burning him.

“Hurts!” Alec whimpered anguished, tensing even more, keeping his eyes shut and his head down. “So loud! Bright. Everything.”

Alec started rocking a bit more.

“Can you turn off the lights?” Izzy suggested to Magnus, doing a helpless gesture, not sure what else to try.

Magnus snapped his fingers, and the lights were gone. Instead small magical lights were floating in the air around them.

“There,” Magnus said softly. He turned to look at Alec as he assured him, “The magical lights won’t hurt your eyes. They don’t admit any light waves in any spectrum.”

“Hurts. Hurts,” Alec moaned pained.

Magnus looked at Alec, his soul and heart swelling with sympathy and pain. If only he could help. Alec just needed some guidance, some way to help control his senses…. Magnus felt like his soul was being pulled and torn and almost doubled over in pain, taking a deep and surprising breath. What was going on? Then suddenly everything changed. Something inside him seemed to settle then and a calm came over him as clarity filled him. Hew knew what to do.

“Alexander. Alexander, try and relax,” Magnus said in a calm and smoothing voice, walking over to stand next to him, not touching him.

Alec stiffened but his whimpering stopped, almost seeming hypnotized by Magnus’ voice.

“Deep breaths. Can you do that for me? In and out. In and out. Just focus on that,” Magnus told him in the same calm and soft tone.

Jace and Izzy watched in surprise and shock as Alec lifted his head, blinked a few times, and then started to do just that, breathing deeply in and out, in and out.

“O…ok,” Alec got out in a soft voice that sounded hoarse from screaming or lack of use, likely both.

“He’s…doing it,” Izzy said with awe, looking from Magnus and Alec to Jace, seeing he was sharing her surprise and fascination.

“Now, imagine a dial in your head going from 1 to 5 with 5 being highest. What settings are your senses on?” Magnus asked softly. “Let’s take hearing. What is it on?”

Alec winced in pain as he admitted, “Five.”

“Can you move it to 1?” Magnus asked in that same tone.

Alec nodded, almost hypnotically, drunkenly as he said, “Yes.” He then gave Magnus a surprised and shocked look as he realized, “Yes, I can.”

“Does it still hurt to hear my voice?” Magnus asked, speaking in the same soft tone as before.

Alec started to smile as he shook his head, looked awed and amazed as he admitted, “No.”

Jace and Izzy started to smile widely, hopefully while Magnus smiled tenderly, happily, awed as he realized he might not only be able to help this boy but his hopes for the Downworld might just come true as well.

“Ok, do the same with the other senses. Take them down to one,” Magnus instructed.

Alec nodded and focused.

“I…It is working,” Alec said awed. He took a deep breath, feeling himself for a moment, feeling all of his senses. He braced for a pain that never came. For once, in so many years, the pain was….not there. He then looked at Izzy and Jace as he said with a wide grin, “I don’t….I don’t hurt.”

Izzy put a hand over her mouth, tears coming to her eyes as she whispered softly, “Oh, Alec.”

Jace looked emotional and misty-eyed as he reached toward Alec but then stopped, hesitating. Alec nodded, giving him a shy smile. Jace wasted no time to touch Alec’s shoulder with a soft touch, giving Alec a worried look as he quickly withdrew his hand.

“It’s ok. I….I felt it, but it wasn’t like before. There was no pain,” Alec told him, amazed, tears in his eyes as well.

“I…I can touch you again without pain?!” Jace asked, fighting tears himself.

Hearing her brother could touch again after years without being able to do so without pain, Izzy acted quickly, instinctively. With tears of joy down her cheeks she all but flung herself at Alec, her arms around his neck, almost knocking Jace over in her eagerness to get to him. Alec closed his arms around her and held her close for a long moment.

“I love you, brother,” Izzy told him feverishly as she pulled a bit back from him.

“I love you too, Izzy,” Alec assured her, his voice filled with emotions.

Izzy and Alec stayed like that, their arms around each other, not hugging but just feeling each other again after so long of not being able to touch without it hurting Alec.

Jace moved a bit closer, giving Alec a sheepish but soft look. Izzy looked up at him, smiling and nodding as she rose, leaving space for him to sit next to Alec on the sofa.

“Can I….a hug…,” Jace got out, blushing a bit as he sat next to Alec.

“Yes, of course,” Alec said, nodding, a lump in his throat.

Jace hugged him at once at hearing that, his arms around his neck, holding him so tight he might be bruising the raven-haired boy, but Alec barely felt it, clinging to Jace, a fond smile on his lips.

“I love you, parabatai,” Jace whispered emotionally against the skin of his neck.

When Jace pulled back, fighting to get his emotions under control Alec smiled at him, warmly and with equal emotions, tears of joy on his cheeks.

“I love you too,” Alec said warmly. He reluctantly let go of Jace and he did likewise. Alec gave him a sad look as he admitted, “I can barely feel you.”

Magnus had been observing the touching scene with a fond smile. Alec’s question brought him back in action.

“Feel him, darling?” Magnus asked, confused.

Jace looked up at Magnus as he explained with a pained expression, “The brothers muted our rune. I can’t change that.”

Magnus was thoughtful for a moment before he suggested, “But maybe Alexander can.”

“What do you mean?” Jace asked puzzled but hope had entered his eyes.

“The parabatai connection is like a sixth sense,” Magnus said matter of fact. He turned to face Alec as he asked in that same calm and soft tone as before, “What does it say on your dial?”

Magnus’ voice again seemed to sooth Alec’s senses as he focused for a moment before he said, “Almost zero.”

“Turn it to two,” Magnus said softly, smiling kindly.

Alec nodded as he focused and….he looked from Magnus to Jace, grinning from ear to ear as he said awestruck, “Wow!”

Before Jace could ask what he meant the bond flared to life between them, almost knocking Jace down from the sofa and making Alec sway a bit as their affection and care for each other slammed into the other like waves on a beach.

“I feel him!” Jace got out, awed, smiling.

“The connection is back,” Alec agreed, giving Jace’s hand a warm squeeze, misty-eyed and overwhelmed once more.

“Good. It can be dangerous for parabatai to be cut off from the bond for too long,” Magnus explained. At Izzy’s surprised look he quickly added a bit sheepishly, “I may have read up on various Nephilim related matters I thought might be affecting Alexander after your visit, including a closed parabatai connection.”

Izzy and Jace nodded their thanks to Magnus as did Alec.

“But how is this possible?” Alec asked surprised. “I haven’t been able to feel Jace for years.” His eyes settled on Magnus as if he first now realized he hadn’t been introduced to him. However, it was as if a part of him needed no introductions.

“Who are you?” Alec forced himself to ask, his voice soft and his eyes intense on Magnus.

“I’m Magnus Bane,” Magnus said softly as he took Alec’s right hand, their eyes meeting and holding, each hypnotized by the other.

Magnus brought Alec’s hand to his lips, kissing it gallantly, making Alec blush prettily.

“Magnus,” Alec got out, the name said with the same reverence mortals would say God, making Magnus fight a blush and leaving Jace and Izzy completely dumbstruck by the clear pull and connection between Alec and Magnus.

“Do you remember anything about the passing years?” Izzy asked her brother worried.

Her voice brought Alec and Magnus out of their trance and Magnus reluctantly released Alec’s hand and drew a bit back from him.

“Yes, I remember everything,” Alec replied darkly, pain flashing across his features. He looked around the room as he asked with a hint of confusion, “But I don’t remember getting here. I remember you visiting me, but I couldn’t respond then, the pain was too intense.”

“You were almost catatonic. We sedated you and took you with us,” Jace told him, pain at the memory of Alec’s state clear in his voice and a small embarrassed smile at the sedation.

“Oh,” Alec just said, thinking it over. “That makes sense.”

“Alec seems…normal now,” Izzy said a bit hesitantly, shyly, looking from Alec to Magnus. “Does that mean he’s….you know…”

“I’m what?” Alec asked confused, frowning. Then he realized precisely what she meant. He blushed as he admitted, fighting to look at Magnus as he said it, “They told me I was crazy. Cursed by Heaven.”

Magnus shook his head as he said strongly, “Not at all.” Alec looked hopeful at him as Magnus went on, “If it had been a mental condition I would have helped as best as I could. There is no weakness or curse in that.”

“But you don’t think I’m crazy?” Alec concluded.

“No,” Magnus said strongly, smiled a bit. 

“Magnus thinks you have special gifts,” Jace told him with a proud smile.

Alec laughed darkly, humorlessly before he replied, “The gift to be in excruciating pain in that case.”

Magnus gave him a sad look as he said, “No. No. That all your senses are enhanced, darling.”

“What good does that do except bring pain?” Alec asked in a defeated tone.

“If controlled the enhanced senses makes Sentinels the best warriors, the best protectors, in the world,” Magnus told him with clear conviction in his tone.

“Sentinels?” Alec asked confused, looking from Magnus to Jace and Izzy.

Magnus snapped his fingers and the book he had showed Izzy and Jace was in his hand. He opened it on the page that showed a Sentinel and Guide, the same picture he had shown Izzy and Jace.

“See here,” Magnus said, handing him the book.

Alec took it and looked closely at the picture.

“Is that a Sentinel?” Alec asked, looking up at Magnus questioning.

Magnus nodded, “Yes.”

“And you think that’s what I am?” Alec asked with doubt and disbelief clear in his tone.

Magnus smiled as he nodded again, “Yes.”

Alec shook his head and gave the book back to Magnus with a sad look. Magnus took it with a confused look before he snapped his fingers, making the book return to the bookshelf.

Alec bit his lower lip nervously as he admitted in a voice filled with self-doubt, “I don’t think so. I am just…crazy.”

Magnus was about to protest, to argue when an idea came to him.

“Turn your sound dial to three,” Magnus commanded, using that same tone as before.

“Ok,” Alec agreed, nodding, instantly obeying that voice, that tone.

“Can you hear something?” Magnus asked.

Jace and Izzy looked confused, not hearing anything.

Alec focused, listening intensely as he replied, “Music. And someone talking. A child crying.”

“Dial down to one again,” Magnus commanded in that same soft but strong tone.

Alec shook his head as he came out of it.

“What was that?” Alec asked, baffled.

“I magically turned on the radio in my office and they have a child next door. You heard the music, the couple and the child,” Magnus explained.

“You didn’t hear it?” Alec asked, looking from Magnus to Izzy and Jace.

“No. We heard nothing,” Jace confirmed as Izzy and Magnus shook their heads as well.

Alec took a deep and calming breath, feeling a bit overwhelmed, “Ok, maybe I have some of those skills, these heightened senses, but how come I can control it now when I couldn’t for years?”

“Well, you can’t fully control it. You need a lot of practice so you can control it in stressful situations and among more people, but this is a beginning,” Magnus assured him in a calm tone.

“I just realized,” Izzy said softly, thoughtfully, her eyes widening as she looked at Magnus, “The way you can calm Alec….Doesn’t this make you’re his….Guide? The one we were meant to find and you’re right here!”

“How do we know he is the one doing this? Couldn’t it be one of us?” Jace suggested.

“Jace, Alec had been with you and me many times before. If it were us, we would have known. Magnus is the only new addition to this equation,” Izzy said matter of fact.

Jace thought it over but then nodded, “Yes. I guess so.”

Alec frowned, tasting the word, Guide, thinking about it.

“Guide. The word feels…familiar. Like a long-lost memory,” Alec admitted thoughtfully.

“Some legends claim there is a certain genetic memory in Sentinels so the word may seem familiar from ages ago, from past Sentinels,” Magnus explained.

“That’s…a bit much to take on board for right now,” Alec admitted with a wry smile.

“But you feel ok?” Jace asked worried.

Alec nodded, smiling widely as he replied, “I feel like a person again for the first time in years, no longer a slave to my senses. So yes; very much so.”

Magnus, Jace and Izzy all looked happy and relieved at hearing that.

“So, how do _you_ feel about this?” Izzy asked Magnus with a hint of worry and care.

“Being the Guide?” Magnus asked.

Izzy nodded, “Yes.”

Magnus was thoughtful for a moment, searching his feelings before he replied honestly, “It is like a piece of me was always missing. I have searched for a purpose my whole life. I tried working with my father, being a leader of the Downworld. I see now I was missing being a Guide; to shepherd, advice…guide.”

“I’m happy it’s you then,” Izzy admitted with a warm smile.

“So am I,” Magnus replied with more emotion than he had intended.

“So, what does a Guide do? Precisely?” Alec asked puzzled.

“Help you control your abilities,” Magnus told him.

“So, let’s say you help me do that,” Alec said slowly, taking it all in. “Then what?”

“A Downworlder legend says a Sentinel will free us all. Maybe that Sentinel is you. Maybe not,” Magnus admitted.

“Me? A savior?” Alec asked confused.

“Yes.”

“But I am Nephilim! Why would I show up in a Downworlder legend?” Alec asked puzzled, his voice filled with disbelief.

“I know. Believe me; I never thought of that possibility before, but it makes sense somehow that the warrior who can unite the Shadow World and bring peace would be Nephilim. That the warrior who would be the savior of the demon-blooded would be angel-blooded, a Sentinel of true Angelic mercy, beauty and grace,” Magnus told him charmingly but seriously.

“Who would have to rely on a Downworlder Guide whose Voice, I’m guessing, could be used to equally guide him or control him,” Jace stated matter of fact, a hint of worry and warning in his tone.

“It’s called the Guide Voice and yes; it can be misused to get a Sentinel to do evil,” Magnus admitted.

“Almost poetic for a Downworlder to be granted such control over Heavenly given powers,” Izzy mused.

“Poetic or not…If you hurt my brother, I will kill you,” Jace warned seriously, his eyes flashing golden.

“Jace!” Alec protested, blushing furiously.

“No, it’s fine, darling,” Magnus calmed him. He gave Jace a smile as he said just as seriously, “If ever I would misuse the power being a Guide has granted me then you should indeed kill me.”

“Good,” Jace said, satisfied, nodding as his eyes returned to their normal color. With a smile he reached out a hand towards Magnus.

Magnus smiled back and they shook hands, a pact, a vow, made.

“Ok, ok. No one is killing anyone, okay?” Izzy interrupted strongly. She paused as she added to lighten the mood, “Except Valentine. I vote we kill him.”

Everyone nodded and smiled as she had hoped for.

“Speaking of Valentine,” Magnus said thoughtfully. “You and Jace should try and figure out who else in Idris is in league with him and why they wanted Alexander.”

“Agreed,” Izzy said grimly, giving Alec a worried look.

“If you are his Guide what do we do then? Alec can’t come with us back to the Institute. Everyone now thinks he’s dead. Well, hopefully they do so Valentine won’t keep searching for him,” Jace said thoughtfully.

“And it should stay like that till Alexander can control his powers. A Sentinel is the greatest warrior ever born but can be very vulnerable if people knows he is a Sentinel and attack him without his Guide present, using his senses against him,” Magnus cautioned.

“So, I stay here?” Alec asked, looking around. He smiled a bit shyly, hopefully as he looked directly at Magnus as he asked, “With you?”

Magnus sat down next to Alec on the sofa and briefly stroked his hand as he said fondly, “Yes. With me, Alexander.”

Alec smiled widely at him as he admitted, looking down for a moment before looking at him again, “Good. I feel safe here. You can help me better than anyone ever has. You make me feel alive. I trust you. I don’t know why but I do.”

Magnus smiled warmly as he said, “I am happy to hear that.”

Alec and Magnus looked into each other’s eyes, getting lost again. Izzy and Jace shared a fond look. Then Jace cleared his throat and Alec and Magnus looked at him, their moment broken.

“I feel like we just got you back, Alec, but Izzy and I should go now. The longer we stay here the more likely it is that Valentine and his men can follow us here to you,” Jace said worried. He smiled as he walked over and squeezed Alec’s shoulder as he added emotionally, “We will come as often as we can and check in on you.”

Alec smiled warmly at him as he caught his hand in his, squeezing it.

“I understand. Thank you, both of you,” Alec said sincerely, looking from Jace to Izzy and back again, “For saving me and bringing me here.”

“Always,” Jace swore.

“I love you, parabatai,” Alec told him emotionally.

Magnus rose so Jace could give Alec a warm hug.

“I love you too, parabatai,” Jace said softly when they drew apart. “I won’t be far this time. Our bond is open again. I will be able to feel you and vice versa. Just reach out if you need me.”

“I will,” Alec promised.

When Jace rose, it was Izzy’s turn to give Alec a warm embrace.

“I love you, Alec. I am so happy we got you back,” Izzy said with tears in her voice as she pulled back.

“I love you too, Izzy,” Alec said warmly.

Jace turned to Magnus and the Warlock offered his hand. However, Jace ignored it and instead hugged him. For a moment Magnus froze but then he hugged him back.

“Thank you, Magnus, for giving me my parabatai back to me,” Jace said seriously when they drew apart.

“My pleasure,” Magnus said honestly.

Jace nodded in thanks just as Izzy hugged him too.

“Thank you,” Izzy told him emotionally as she drew back from him. She then gave Magnus a teasing look as she asked, “Don’t you want your payment?”

Magnus looked at Alec with such tenderness it made Alec blush.

“I have it,” Magnus told her strongly. He paused before he added in a fond tone, “Alexander finding me helped him, but it helped me too. I have that missing purpose, that missing piece of my soul, I have been searching the ages for.”

She nodded, clearly moved by his words. Jace put an arm around her back and with a last wave to Alec they walked out the loft. Alec and Magnus looked after them till the door closed behind them.

Magnus magic’d up a warm cup of cocoa with whipped cream, making Alec smile in pleasure, his eyes wide, clearly overwhelmed and amazed by the gesture.

“Remember to dial down your sense of smell, taste and touch,” Magnus warned as he handed him the mug.

Alec nodded as he took the offered drink, almost shaking as he did so, having not had anything like that for so long.

Alec almost purred in pleasure as he tasted the hot drink cautiously.

“Good?” Magnus asked with a fond smile as he sat on the sofa next to him, enjoying seeing the look of pure bliss on Alec’s face.

Alec nodded eagerly as he said happily, “So good. I haven’t had anything but bread and water for years.”

“We’ll get you back in shape in no time,” Magnus swore, making Alec blush at the protective note to Magnus’ words. After a few moments Magnus admitted, “But you can’t have too much to eat and drink at once. We must go slow. Build it up. Hot chocolate was likely not precisely the best first option, but I felt emotionally it was what was needed.”

Alec beamed at that and nodded, because Magnus had been right. The drink had been just what he needed emotionally to calm down and feel more like his old self again.

“Thank you,” Alec said shyly, unsure what else to say.

“They are safely out of reach of my wards, your sister and parabatai,” Magnus said after a few minutes, nodding satisfied to Alec.

Alec nodded and smiled relieved at that. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments as Alec finished the hot chocolate. Being alone with Magnus suddenly made Alec realize how he had just barged into Magnus’ life and it made him feel self-conscious.

“I am sorry I am such a burden,” Alec said after Magnus had magic’d the empty mug away.

Magnus shook his head as he said firmly, “You are not a burden, Alexander.”

Alec looked down, again biting his lower lip nervously as he said, “You are suddenly stuck with me.”

Magnus put a hand to Alec’s cheek, making him look at him. Alec was blown away by the tenderness in Magnus’ eyes.

“I like being stuck with you. I am a Warlock. I have been alone for too long,” Magnus told him softly, with a hint of fond teasing.

Alec couldn’t help but smile at that, relieved. Still he gave Magnus a worried look as he asked, “You sure you don’t mind? I mean if what you say is true, I would need you, my Guide, close a lot. Like almost all the time.”

Magnus moved his hand from Alec’s cheek to instead give his hand a soft squeeze as he said sincerely, “I really won’t mind at all, Alexander. I like being needed.”

“Why?” Alec asked, puzzled.

“Well, a Sentinel needs a Guide, but a Guide needs a Sentinel as well.”

“What do you mean?”

Magnus was silent for a moment, thinking of how to say it best.

“I didn’t know I was a Guide. One never does unless and until you meet the one Sentinel you are to be a Guide to, but I do know I have been searching for someone my whole life, that I have felt incomplete,” Magnus explained.

Alec smiled at that, understanding him completely as he said, “I feel the same way.”

For a moment they just sat there, Magnus still covering Alec’s right hand in his, sharing a tender moment. Then Alec couldn’t help but yawn.

“Are you tired, darling?” Magnus asked with a hint of concern.

Alec nodded, a bit embarrassed as he admitted, “Yes. I…can I sleep somewhere?”

“Of course. It has been a long day,” Magnus said understandingly. He gave Alec’s hand one last comforting squeeze before he rose, offering Alec a hand up.

With a shy smile Alec let Magnus help him to his feet. For a moment they stood in front of each other after Magnus had pulled him up, almost touching. Then Magnus reluctantly let go of him and turned around.

“Come with me?” Magnus asked with a smile, nodding to him.

Alec nodded and walked after him. Magnus led him to a door down a hallway. He opened it and made a spark of magic enter the room, making magical lights float around the room like it did the rest of the loft.

“This is your room. I have magically ensured all materials are without detergents or fragments and there are noise dampening wards around the room and blackout curtains. The lights are also magical like in the whole loft and you can voice command them. They give off no waves in any spectrum so they should not bother your senses,” Magnus explained.

He pointed to a door in the room before he went on, “There’s a door over there to the bathroom. I have put some toiletries there which I have also ensured are safe.”

Alec looked overwhelmed and awed at Magnus as he got out, “That’s…very thoughtful. Thank you.”

Alec almost jumped when he felt something brush against him. Magnus smiled and picked up the cat that had startled Alec.

“This is Chairman,” Magnus told Alec, holding the cat in his arms.

“Hi,” Alec said to the cat, softly petting its head.

The cat instantly started to purr and rub against Alec’s hand.

“He likes you,” Magnus told him with a fond smile. He gave Alec a worried look as he asked, “How do you feel around him? Any reactions?”

Alec was silent for a moment, searching himself and his senses before he replied, “No. I’m ok actually.” He paused before he added, “My dials are all at one which is normal human level I think.”

“Yes, it is,” Magnus agreed.

Alec smiled as he kept petting the cat before he asked curiously, “Though humans have reactions too so is it odd I don’t? I mean with the fur and all?”

Magnus smiled as he shook his head, “I kind of assumed you would be ok with cats.”

“Why?”

“Legend says that Sentinel and Guides have spirit animals. Sentinels always have big cats as spirit animals so they are therefore on the mortal plane connected to cats of all sizes,” Magnus explained.

Alec gave him a doubtful look as he admitted, “I am not sure I believe all of that.”

Magnus put the cat on the floor, but the Chairman just started to rub against Alec’s leg, making both men smile.

“Well, you don’t need to believe it. Starting tomorrow I will teach you to control your powers and you will see for yourself,” Magnus said with a fond smile.

Alec smiled warmly at him as he admitted softly, “Ok. I will look forward to that.”

Alec was not really talking about the training but the time with Magnus.

“Me too,” Magnus replied equally softly, also meaning the time with Alec. He was smiling an almost silly smile before he pulled himself together and offered Alec his hand as he said, “Goodnight, Alexander.”

Alec took his hand and shook it, giving him a fond and emotional look as he said, “Goodnight, Magnus. And thank you for rescuing me.”

Their eyes locked, their gaze filled with silent words and hidden promises.

“Any time.”

Magnus forced himself to let go of Alec’s hand and walk to his own bedroom. However, he used his magic to keep tabs on Alec, to check he was safe and secure while they were not physically together. Magnus couldn’t help but smile when the Chairman chose to sleep snuggled up with Alec, the cat’s content purring helping to calm Alec’s nerves and make him relax. Sure enough, soon Alec was asleep, drained from the day and finally, after so many years, able to sleep without pain, without interruptions.

Magnus didn’t sleep. He was smiling softly, excited. For the first time in as long as he could remember he looked to the future with hope and optimism – for himself and for the Downworld. 

_The end of part 2_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are enjoying the story. This fic is likely the most fluffy I will ever get so I hope someone enjoys it ;)


	3. You are Foretold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec get to know each other better while Magnus teaches Alec about his powers and the Sentinel legend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always: Cindy and Monochromatize.  
> Warnings: Sensory overload, references to legends, Alec gets a paper cut like injury.   
> I don't think I have ever written a multichapter fic with so few chapter warnings! Hope you guys are enjoying the fluff ;)

_Please read chapter notes for detailed warnings for this chapter_

# Chapter 3: You are Foretold

Magnus got up early, too excited, too energetic, to stay in bed any longer. He wasn’t alone this morning nor was he with some mindless person after a night of fun that had only distracted from his loneliness while it had lasted and now as morning had come he would have to get rid of them. No, this morning Alec was here. For once the loft was neither empty nor lonely.

Magnus let his magic check on Alec, and he smiled softly when he found him sleeping peacefully, the Chairman still sleeping on the bed with him, purring contently. He smiled amused as he fed his other cats; the Chairman always did like to bring back home strays, he had brought in a lot of his other cats in fact.

Magnus found himself magically changing his outfit, makeup, and hair a few times before he found the outfit he wanted to wear today; a soft green loose tunic, dark pants and several necklaces with matching hair and makeup. Nothing too flashy or shiny and all from pure materials. All the changing was purely to ensure Alec’s Sentinel senses would find his appearance calming he told himself. He had not had any serious relationships for over 100 years. He was Alec’s Guide. He had a duty of care and protection and he took that very seriously. After years of searching he had finally found his true purpose, a place of belonging. This relationship with Alec, the relationship between a Sentinel and a Guide…that would be his main focus and he could already tell it would full the empty void in his heart and in his life.

Magnus’ face sat in determined folds. He would make Alec forget about these past horrible years. Show him that life could be beautiful, amazing, and magical.

With a smile and a heart filled with compassion Magnus did a hand wave and Alec’s bedroom had magical leaves floating softly around, quietly, shiny, not giving off any odor or any noise. Beauty that was completely safe for a Sentinel struggling with his senses. As an afterthought he magic’d up a small silver moon, shiny, floating…and again completely safe to float in one corner of the room.

With a satisfied nod Magnus went to the kitchen and magic’d up breakfast on the dining table. Unsure what Alec liked he magic’d up everything he could think of, hot and warm dishes. Eggs done twenty different ways, bacon, vegetarian dishes, even a few Indonesian breakfast dishes with rice he himself was fond of, bread and pastries of all types, jams, and several kinds of butter. He magic’d up different juices, coffees, and teas, tasting each himself to try and determine which might be bland enough in taste that they would be ok for Alec.

Magnus was so intent on setting up the dining table, not noticing the sun had risen nor that Alec had woken up till the Nephilim spoke from behind him.

“Hi,” Alec said shyly, doing a small wave when Magnus turned and looked at him.

Magnus smiled widely, his expression softening at once when he saw Alec.

“Sorry I am up late. I admired first all the magical decorations of lights, leaves and the moon. And then I looked out the window, saw the light everywhere, the sunlight, the streets and buildings and people down below on the street. I watched for quite a while after I woke up,” Alec admitted sheepishly. He looked down for a moment before he admitted softly, emotionally, “It has been a long time since light, sunlight or otherwise, didn’t hurt me and years since I have been anywhere but the Silent Brothers’ Monastery. Thank you.”

When Magnus walked over to him Alec clasped his hands behind his back, standing at parade rest. At first Magnus thought it was just his military upbringing, but then Magnus realized Alec had likely taught himself not to reach for people as touch could hurt him. This posture would aid in that as it also discouraged people from touching him.

The Chairman sat by Alec’s feet, almost as if he were guarding him. Alec looked small in the warm sweatpants and sweater Magnus had magic’d up for him. Warm and really cute though Magnus refused to dwell on where the second part of that thought came from.

“Good morning, darling,” Magnus said with a calming smile, stopping before him, his heart swelling with care and compassion at hearing Alec had been so deprived for such a long time.

“And no need to apologize or say thanks,” Magnus assured him.

His voice made Alec grimace in pain and he put his hands over his ears.

“Oh,” Alec mumbled, anguished, clearly fighting to control his hearing, his eyes clouded with pain.

Magnus was about to reach for him but stopped himself, aware his other senses might have flared up too so touch could be painful.

“Alexander, what dial is your hearing at?” Magnus asked, his voice soft and calm.

Alec fought to control the discomfort at hearing Magnus’ voice as well as his own to reply, “Three.”

“Take it down to two, then one. Can you do that?” Magnus asked soothingly, in that soft and calm voice that Alec knew he had to follow to safety.

Alec nodded as he got out, “Yes.”

Magnus could see at once when Alec had done it. He stood up straight again and put his hands by his side, giving Magnus a wide smile filled with wonder and relief.

“Better?” Magnus asked, needing the confirmation to fully relax.

“Much,” Alec admitted, nodding. “Thank you.”

Magnus brushed Alec’s gratitude aside with a hand wave before he placed a hand carefully, tenderly, against Alec’s back. “Come. You must be starving.”

Magnus guided them to stand before the dining table, looking carefully at Alec to see what he was thinking. He didn’t have to wait long. Having been alone almost all the time since he had been fourteen, Alec seemed to have little filter in his social interactions.

“Is…all that food for us? Me?” Alec asked shyly, in awe, looking from the table to Magnus.

“Yep,” Magnus said as he nodded, beaming proudly at Alec’s reaction.

He had spent hours on this breakfast selection and would gladly have spent more to get this reaction from Alec, to see that smile on his face. After so long staying in darkness, literally and figuratively, Alec deserved the very best and Magnus was determined to give it to him.

“Wow,” Alec said, astounded.

Magnus smiled even more. He had rarely gotten such an amazing reaction to his skills.

“You haven’t met many Warlocks, have you?” Magnus guessed with a fond look.

Alec shook his head as he admitted, “I have not met any Downworlders really before you. I had started on patrols before…you know, but that was all.”

Magnus noticed the sad look in Alec’s eyes when he recalled his life before his Sentinel senses had flared to life. He wanted to erase that sadness from Alec more than he had wanted anything else in the entire world. He guided Alec to the table and held out a chair for him. Alec blushed at the gallant gesture and sat down. Magnus sat next to him.

“We will start small,” Magnus insisted, getting more serious, taking his duty of care to heart.

Alec looked wide-eyed at the table, stuffed with breakfast foods and drinks from all across the globe.

“Small? This is a whole buffet table!” Alec reminded him in shock and awe.

“Oh? Nah,” Magnus denied, realizing he may have gone a bit overboard. He looked at Alec as he explained a bit defensively, “I wanted you to have options.”

Alec smiled widely as he folded his hands in his lap, looking down at them for a moment before he admitted, a bit overwhelmed, “It’s amazing. Thank you.”

Magnus smiled fondly at that.

“What I meant was we will start with something with no harsh flavors and move up,” Magnus explained, looking at the table for something that fulfilled that criteria.

Magnus saw some still warm croissants in a breadbasket. With a wave of his hand the basket magically flew into his hand, making Alec look in astonishment. Magnus could of course have gotten the basket the Mundane way but impressing Alec was kind of addictive in a way he really should watch out for.

“How about one of these?” Magnus suggested, holding the breadbasket out to Alec.

Alec all but shrieked which was both really adorable and sad as he said, “Croissants!”

“You like?” Magnus assumed with a grin.

“I used to love them!” Alec admitted with a wide smile.

“Well, try one but first check your taste and smell dials are set at one,” Magnus instructed.

Alec nodded eagerly as he said, “Ok.”

He took a croissant as Magnus put the breadbasket on the table between them. Alec looked happy and joyful until he was about to bite into the croissant. Then he hesitated, froze, looking troubled and pained.

“Something wrong?” Magnus asked worried when Alec hesitated.

“It’s just…last time I tasted one of these I felt like my mouth was on fire,” Alec admitted, remembered pain in his eyes.

Magnus nodded, seeing how that would be angst-inducing; all the memories of pain he would have to sensory experiences.

“What number is your taste on?” Magnus asked him calmly.

Alec focused for a moment before he said, “One.”

Magnus gave him a comforting smile as he said, “Then you won’t feel that.”

“You sure?” Alec asked hopefully but hesitantly.

“Yes,” Magnus said with certainty. “Trust me.”

“I do,” Alec said softly, without hesitation.

Magnus was blown away by Alec’s easy trust, having never had anyone trust him so instinctively before and certainly never a Nephilim. However, he forgot all about it when Alec’s face lit up with joy and he closed his eyes in pure bliss as he chewed and then swallowed a bite.

“How is it?” Magnus asked with a smile.

“Like Heaven,” Alec admitted as he opened his eyes and looked at him, grinning widely.

“Good,” Magnus said as Alec took another bite.

It took a while for Alec to finish his croissant, enjoying each bite carefully. When he was done, he looked at some of the many coffee drinks, kept warm like all the warm drinks and dishes on the table with magic.

“Coffee?” Alec asked hopefully. “I had just gotten used to it before…you know, happened. And I really liked it.”

“Too bitter I fear, darling,” Magnus said regretfully after a moment thought, considering if any amount of milk would help. He then reached for a mug with hot lightly colored liquid and handed it to Alec as he said, “Here. Try some tea.”

Alec took a tentative sip but then drew back quickly with a surprised, “Auch!”

“Too hot?” Magnus asked worried.

“Just normal too hot,” Alec admitted with an embarrassed smile. “I am not used to warm drinks any longer. I haven’t had one for years. The hot chocolate last night was the first and temperature wise it was less warm than this.”

Magnus nodded in understanding and sympathy. Then with a soft look he waved his right hand and magical fog settled over the mug of tea, cooling it.

“There,” Magnus said with a contented smile as the magical fog disappeared.

Alec gave him a grateful look as he took a new sip carefully.

“Perfect,” Alec all but purred. He smiled shyly as he admitted, awestruck once more, “You are quite magical.”

Magnus was amazed something so simple could be considered amazing, but he soaked up the praise eagerly.

“That I am,” Magnus agreed with a wink.

Alec blushed and looked down as he nodded. Then after gathering himself for a moment he looked at the breadbasket longingly. He bit his lower lip anxiously for a moment before he looked at Magnus with pleading eyes.

“Can I have another?”

“Croissant?” Magnus guessed.

Alec nodded eagerly, “Yes.”

“Of course, darling,” Magnus said with a smile, nodding towards the breadbasket.

Alec smiled happily as he took another croissant and ate that one as slowly and carefully as the first while Magnus had a croissant as well as a cup of coffee of his own.

“What else can I try?” Alec asked, looking around all the food, still seeming amazed it was all there when he returned to look at it, as if it would stop being there whenever he looked away.

“Maybe a boiled egg?” Magnus suggested and snapped his fingers, making a soft-boiled egg in an egg cup appear next to Alec.

“Ok,” Alec said with a smile and an eager nod.

When Alec had finished his egg and tea Magnus had also finished his croissant and his coffee. Alec felt full, not used to all that food and certainly not so much different food.

“So, Alexander, what would you like to do now then? Some training for your senses or hear more about the Sentinel legend?” Magnus asked as he with a hand wave made the leftover breakfast disappear from the table.

After a moment of hesitation, Alec asked, “How about normal training?”

“Normal training?” Magnus repeated, not understanding what he meant.

“I used to train a lot. All the time. As a Shadowhunter,” Alec reminded him.

“Oh. Yes. Right,” Magnus realized, nodding. He wavered before he asked carefully, “You want to do that?”

Alec shrugged, embarrassed as he admitted in a small voice, “I don’t know who I am any longer, but I know I want to regain the strength I lost. I need to train for that.”

Magnus nodded sympathetically as he snapped his fingers, making a new door appear in the wall behind them.

“There. I magic’d up a gym in that room,” Magnus explained with a superior smirk, pointing to the new door behind them.

“A whole gym?! Wow,” Alec said, awed.

Unable to sit still around such impressive magic Alec rose and walked eagerly towards the newly magic’d up gym.

“I assume you want some blades to train with?” Magnus asked, catching up to him halfway towards the door to the gym.

Alec nodded but then admitted, “Yes but actually, I’m an archer so….”

Magnus’ eyes lit up, becoming yellow and catlike as he smiled widely in excitement.

“Oh, sorry,” Magnus said at once, realizing his glamour had faded, turning his back to Alec to hide his Warlock Mark from him.

Alec wriggled his hands for a moment, still having to fight the instinctive fear that touch – giving or receiving – would hurt him. He then put a tentative hand on Magnus’ arm, making him turn back to face him, his cat eyes still visible.

Alec saw the fear of rejection in Magnus’ eyes and he smiled softly, comforting as he put a soft hand to Magnus cheek. Barely touching his skin, just kind of there.

“They are beautiful, Magnus,” Alec told him sincerely, looking him right in the eyes as he said it.

Magnus gave him a shocked look, searching his face and eyes for any lies but Alec looked completely serious, strong in his conviction.

Magnus smiled warmly, a bit overwhelmed and taken back by Alec’s words. He let his glamour stay down and his Mark exposed. Alec withdrew his hand with a faint blush.

Magnus now knew in his heart there could be no doubt; this Nephilim had to be the Sentinel that had been foretold. He knew of no other Nephilim who would react so naturally to a Warlock Mark. Magnus made magic swirl around his right hand and a beautiful bow appeared in it. It was made from the finest polished wood with small carvings with gold paint, showing symbols and animals; large cats to be precise.

Alec’s eyes were drawn to the bow, as if it were calling him.

“Here,” Magnus said in a soft tone, a lump in his throat, handing Alec the bow, noticing his intense look at it.

Alec gave him an awed expression as he took the bow carefully, caressing it like a lover would.

“This bow is amazing,” Alec got out, stunned, after having examined it for a few moments.

“I’m glad you like it,” Magnus said fondly.

Magnus made magic swirl around his hand again and this time a quiver appeared. It was made from hard leather with carvings of big cats as well, painted with gold. The quiver was full of arrows, all made from the same polished wood, completely straight, the feathers flawless, the tips sharp and deadly. Magnus handed Alec the quiver who took it with his other hand, putting the bow over his right shoulder almost by instinct. He inspected the quiver carefully, respectfully.

“The quiver too. Where did you get it?” Alec asked, his admiration for the craftsmanship clear in his face and voice.

“It was made for me by a Navajo warrior many many years ago,” Magnus revealed with a soft smile, his eyes filled with fond remembrance.

“I shall take good care of it and return it in prime condition,” Alec swore seriously.

“It’s yours,” Magnus told him seriously.

“Mine?” Alec repeated, shocked. “I…I can’t accept such a gift. It’s too fancy.”

Alec tried to hand the quiver back, but Magnus took a step back and shook his head.

“Of course, you can, darling,” Magnus assured him, pushing the quiver back towards Alec who took it back with a questioning look.

“This bow and quiver clearly have deep meaning to you. Why give it to me?” Alec asked, confused.

Magnus gave him a kind smile as he said, “The Navajo have a legend of a destined warrior with special powers and big cats as his spirit animal and his sacred Shaman companion. This bow was meant for you. When these objects were given to me this was told to me. I have kept both objects safe throughout the years, waiting.” He paused before he added emotionally, “Waiting for you.”

Alec blushed and looked down for a moment before he asked, “You are saying I was foretold?”

“Yes.”

Alec gave him a strong but questioning look as he asked, “If I am foretold what am I to do?”

“The Downworlder legend isn’t very precise. It simply says you will save us,” Magnus admitted.

“How?”

“Some think you will destroy Idris,” Magnus admitted. “Some believe you will bring peace.”

Alec was thoughtful for a moment, a range of emotions, revenge, hate, fear, doubt, love, kindness, flashing over his features.

“What do you think?” Alec finally asked.

Magnus took a deep breath before he replied, “I used to think, to want to think, the Sentinel would destroy Idris for their crimes against us.”

“And now?”

Magnus smiled tenderly as he confessed, “Meeting you…I know there is a better way.”

“What way?”

“Well, what do you feel?” Magnus asked with an intense look.

“For the Downworld?” Alec asked to clarify.

Magnus nodded, “Yes.”

“Blood should not define anyone. Downworlders should have the same rights as anyone else,” Alec said without hesitation or doubt.

“Equality then,” Magnus said approvingly, smiling softly.

“Yes.”

“Then that is how you will save us,” Magnus concluded strongly.

“Equality requires both sides want peace,” Alec warned. “Valentine and the Circle don’t.”

“Some Downworlders don’t either,” Magnus told him, frankly. He paused before he went on, “But Valentine is a threat to the current power structures in Idris too. I think the Downworld can show Idris our power and strength without having to use it.”

“Convince them, force them if needed, to grant equality?” Alec guessed thoughtfully.

“Equality is rarely given freely, darling. It is almost always taken at the tip of a sword,” Magnus reminded him with a dark look. “But this time we can do it without drawing blood. Much blood at least.”

“Sounds good,” Alec admitted after a moment of reflection.

“It does,” Magnus agreed, relieved to hear they were on the same page.

Alec hesitated for a moment, looking down at the quiver in his hand, touching it tenderly. When he looked up at Magnus his eyes were clouded with a hint of pain and confusion.

“Magnus?”

“Yes, darling?” Magnus encouraged kindly.

Alec bit his lower lip nervously for a moment before he asked quietly, “If I am foretold…are any of my feelings and actions my own?”

“Of course, they are!” Magnus said passionately.

Alec gave him a lost look as he protested, “But…”

Magnus shook his head and put a finger to Alec’s lips, not touching his lips but just holding it there, silencing him. Alec gave him a shy smile.

“Alexander, your birth, your gifts, may have been foretold but you always have the choice to use your powers for good or for evil. Every day, every second is a choice,” Magnus told him with conviction as he removed his hand again.

“You think so?” Alec asked hopefully.

“I know so,” Magnus said firmly. His expression darkened and regret flashed across his features as he admitted, “I have chosen evil when I chose to join my father. Now I choose good. I have been there at the crossroads so believe me when I say there is one.”

Alec nodded in understanding and sympathy, smiling gratefully as he said, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, darling,” Magnus said softly.

“How do _you_ feel about it all?” Alec asked worried, giving Magnus a piercing look. “You truly are ok with all of this?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Magnus asked surprised.

Magnus had to control himself not to add how happy he was to have Alec here with him. Having woken up with someone else in the loft he actually wanted there in the morning - besides the cats - for the first time in ages, something meaningful, not just a one-night stand…that was priceless.

Alec nodded a bit shyly. “Yes. Having me here. Being…a Guide?”

“Your Guide, darling,” Magnus reminded him, finding it oddly important to emphasize that. _His_ Guide. Alexander’s Guide.

Alec blushed but couldn’t help but smile a bit, clearly enjoying the sound of that word; _his_.

Alec gave Magnus a shy look as he said quietly, “So…in that case I am _your_ Sentinel.”

“I hope so,” Magnus couldn’t help but say, his voice holding more emotions than the Warlock had thought it would.

Alec looked down, his cheeks red as he admitted softly, “Me too.”

As Alec looked down some hair fell into his eyes, making him look contemplative and young. Magnus’ heart was swelling with emotions as he reached out, about to brush the hair out of Alec’s eyes, mesmerized. Then he stopped his hand midair, forcing himself back to reality.

“So…” Magnus said, shaking his head to clear it. “Anyway, I always knew I was missing my purpose. A part of myself. Finding you has given me peace inside. So, I am more than fine with it.”

Alec pulled himself together too, looking thoughtfully at Magnus as he said, “You say the Sentinel is foretold but it seems to me that the Guide is more important.”

“What do you mean, darling?” Magnus asked with a frown.

“Well, without you I would still be nearly catatonic in Idris. What good would being foretold do then?” Alec asked him frankly, his voice filled with gratitude and admiration.

Magnus just looked at him for a few moments, in awe of Alec’s insight and how easily and willingly he gave up control, gave trust and shared credit.

“You are incredibly unique for a Nephilim, I have to say,” Magnus told him, frankly.

“Thanks, I guess,” Alec said with wry smile.

“It is most certainly a compliment,” Magnus assured him when he saw the doubt in Alec’s eyes.

Alec smiled at hearing that but then sobered.

“How so?” Alec asked curiously.

“How what, Alexander?”

“How am I different?” Alec asked curiously, eager to hear what Magnus thought of him.

“You’re insightful, compassionate, understanding….” Magnus had to draw breath and force himself to stop because he could have kept adding adjectives to that list, making Alec flush a deeper red than he already was.

Ok, maybe Magnus was a bit smitten, awestruck in fact. That was natural, right? Alec was the destined Sentinel and despite his fragility he was still a handsome young man who was very impressive indeed. Magnus mentally scolded himself as soon as he had thought it. The poor boy had been locked up since he was fourteen! He didn’t need a Warlock going all doe-doe eyes on him!

“You have none of the Nephilim arrogance and superiority and that’s an incredibly good thing, in particular given your abilities,” Magnus finished, fighting to keep his voice calm and even.

“Thank you,” Alec got out, fighting to control the flush crawling over his cheeks and down his neck.

“Just being truthful, darling,” Magnus admitted, his voice sincere but his gaze was warm.

Their eyes met and held for a moment or forever, it was hard to tell. Then with a shake of his head Alec looked down at the quiver.

“Can I….try it?” Alec asked hesitantly, hopefully, taking the bow back in his right hand so he had both the bow and the quiver in his hands.

“Of course,” Magnus said with a smile.

They walked into the newly made gym, the magical lights in there already. The walls had training equipment, staffs, weapons…and near the far wall stood several targets. Magnus nodded to the targets with a smile and a hand wave and Alec got into position, his body still remembering his many years of training. He put the quiver over his shoulder, pulling out one arrow. He put the arrow to the bow, taking a calming breath but then he hesitated and relaxed, standing normally again, taking the arrow back into his hand together with the bow.

“Wait. I shouldn’t,” Alec said sadly.

“Why not?” Magnus asked, confused.

Alec looked down, embarrassed, as he admitted, “The hmm…the water….”

Magnus was puzzled for a moment but then he realized what Alec meant.

“The water can hurt you? So it’s difficult for you to shower without being in pain so you hesitate now, knowing after training you would want to shower?” Magnus guessed insightfully.

Alec nodded, ashamed, blushing even more now.

“Alexander, I can help you so you can control your sense of touch. You can try the bow and use the gym as you wish. I swear,” Magnus promised, giving him a wide smile.

“Truly?” Alec asked joyfully, smiling widely at Magnus.

Magnus nodded, a lump in his throat. No one should be that happy to be able to shower without pain.

“Yes.”

“Ok then,” Alec agreed a bit shyly.

“Go ahead then,” Magnus encouraged with a fond look.

Alec nodded and concentrated. He got back into position and nocked the arrow to the bow, focusing on drawing the bowstring back. Suddenly pain flashed over Alec’s features.

“Ouch!” Alec yelled in agony, dropping the bow and the arrow all together.

Alec clasped his right hand with his left and dropped to his knees, tears coming to his eyes, his breath coming in quick pained grasps.

“Darling! Darling!” Magnus yelled panicked as he knelt down beside Alec, not touching him, giving him a lost and desperate look, eager to help and heal but unable to know quite what the best approach might be.

His voice made Alec wince as he lost more control of his senses and Magnus mentally kicked himself for having raised his voice.

“Hurts!” Alec moaned pitifully, tears in his eyes, giving Magnus a pleading look, silently asking him to make it stop like before.

Magnus didn’t reach for Alec, didn’t touch him, aware it would hurt him more. He leaned close to see what was happening with Alec’s right hand and saw a tiny cut, a few droplets of blood. The cut was small, like a paper cut. However, from Alec’s agonized expression he felt the cut like it was a deadly wound.

“It’s a tiny cut, darling. Dial it down,” Magnus soothed him, his voice calming and reassuring.

He let magic swirl in his hand, ready to heal Alec if need be. However, he was aware he couldn’t always be right next to Alec and thus he needed to learn to control it on his own.

“Can’t,” Alec got out, shaking his head, closing his eyes shut against the pain.

“I can heal it but try doing it on your own first. Dial it down to one. Deep breaths,” Magnus told him, fighting to remain calm in the face of Alec’s pain, for his voice to be Alec’s anchor.

Just when Magnus was about to give in and heal the small cut Alec’s features started to soften, his breathing got easier and the tears stopped.

“I…It’s working,” Alec realized, amazed, looking with clear adoration at Magnus as he stopped holding around his right hand.

“You alright?” Magnus asked worried, searching him for signs of pain and finding none.

“I’m…fine,” Alec assured him, sounding genuinely surprised at that fact. He rose as he after a second of reflection realized, “Completely fine.”

“Good,” Magnus said with a smile as he rose as well. They stood facing each other for a moment but Magnus couldn’t help looking at the tiny cut and the small droplets of blood on Alec’s right hand.

The urge to heal, to help, to sooth got so overwhelming Magnus asked, “Do you want me to heal it?”

Alec looked at the cut on his hand as if first now seeing it, looking surprised it was that small.

“It’s just a tiny cut. I can barely feel it now,” Alec reassured him.

“Let me heal it?” Magnus repeated.

“I have my touch sense at one now. It’s fine,” Alec said with a smile, shrugging it off.

“I know,” Magnus said softly but still looked uncomfortable at the tiny wound, unable to let it go. “Let me?”

“I’m a Shadowhunter. I’ve had _so_ much worse,” Alec reminded him, taken back by the sympathy and care in Magnus’ eyes and face.

“I know,” Magnus repeated again with compassion in his voice. He offered Alec his right hand, palm up, as he added softly, “Let me heal it?”

There was something in his eyes and voice that must have convinced Alec for he gave him an intense look, searching for something he must have found.

“Ok,” Alec said emotionally, a bit shyly.

One word filled with so much hidden meaning as he placed his hand in Magnus’.

Magnus moved his free hand over Alec’s hand held in his, healing it instantly. Their eyes met and held as they both realized they had needed healing in a much more profound way than physically and they might just have found that here, with each other, in each other.

_The end of part 3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone are surviving my attempts at fluff ;)  
> It would mean a lot to me if you left a comment and a kudos (or just a kudos) if you are enjoying the story.


	4. Drawn To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus takes Alec outside to see the Mundane part of New York City. However, the night is full of new impressions and plans as Alec finds his inner Sentinel, his inner protector, and shows Magnus his heart is even greater than his abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers Cindy and Monochromatize.  
> Warnings: Referenced Mundane crimes (mugging/sexual assault), Mundane homelessness, money, Shadow World politics. Bad guy is killed. God is referenced/mentioned.

_Please read chapter notes for chapter warnings_

# Chapter 4: Drawn To You

Alec had been with Magnus for almost a month and things had been going well. Jace and Izzy had dropped by several times but had to be careful they were not followed so they never could stay long. They had both been amazed at how changed Alec was. Not only was he awake and pain-free, he showed greater and greater control of his skills. He was less pale and had even gained a bit of weight. He was training daily in order to get back his warrior physique. However, so far, he had stayed inside the safety of the loft.

Little by little, step by step, Magnus had taken him further and further out onto the balcony, letting Alec get used to the smells, sounds and overwhelmingly many sensory impressions that existed outside the loft. Until a few days ago Magnus had been able to keep the balcony doors open and Alec could freely walk in and out as he pleased, able to control his sense of touch, hearing and sight so as to not be overwhelmed by the naturally puzzling of the big city beneath them.

This evening was special. After Alec had mentioned it several times with longing in his voice Magnus had agreed it was time to go outside for real; that Alec had enough control of his senses that they were ready to try. Alec had been extremely excited when he had learned they would go out tonight. Magnus had magic’d him a nice but comfortable outfit and Alec had smiled constantly as they left the loft and walked down the stairs. However, when they had almost left the lobby of Magnus’ apartment building, he hesitated and stopped, looking uncertain.

“You ok, darling?” Magnus asked worried, walking up to him and touching his right arm softly.

Within days Magnus had realized that his touch grounded Alec and made him feel safe. Thus, he often reached out to touch him whenever he could to ensure Alec knew he was safe. Magnus couldn’t deny he liked and needed the touch too as it assured him Alec was ok; that he was safe.

Alec stood up straighter again and his frown disappeared as he smiled softly at Magnus.

Alec nodded, “Yeah.”

“Overwhelming?” Magnus asked, understanding, nodding towards the front door, the darkened street outside, the streetlights, the people, the cars….smells, sounds and impressions just waiting to assault the Nephilim Sentinel.

“A bit,” Alec admitted a bit sheepishly.

“Where are your dials?”

Alec focused for a moment before he replied, “Getting close to two.”

“Keep them at one. Deep breaths,” Magnus advised.

Alec did as instructed and his whole posture seemed to strengthen and grow more confident from it.

“I’m good now,” Alec assured him, giving him a fond and grateful look. “They are at one.”

“Well done,” Magnus praised, smiling warmly, a hint of relief in his voice.

“Thank you.”

Magnus nodded and walked ahead, somehow feeling better by symbolically shielding Alec from the oncoming sensory impressions. He looked at Alec as he was about to open the door for him. Alec nodded and smiled encouraging at him. Magnus nodded back and opened the door, holding his breath, ready to intervene if Alec got too overwhelmed. Alec tensed, his hands fists at his side as the air assaulted him, the noises slammed into him. But then he relaxed, smiling at Magnus as he walked through the door and out onto the street. With a relieved sigh Magnus followed him, the door falling closed behind them.

“Later, when you have more control of your powers, we can try a portal. For now, how about we walk?” Magnus suggested.

He put a guiding hand to the small of Alec’s back, helping to ground the Sentinel and making Magnus feel better at feeling Alec relax and lean into his touch.

“Sounds great,” Alec agreed, his eyes huge as he took in all the sights around him.

Magnus found it fascinating to observe New York with Alec as they walked the streets. The Nephilim was fascinated by everything and occasionally asked about things. He had only been in the Mundane world a few times, for missions, before his Sentinel powers had manifested and was thirsty for new impressions and knowledge after years of isolation.

Overall, their walk outside went a lot smoother than Magnus had even dared to hope for. A few times Alec had to stop, his senses threatening to overpower him, but Magnus’ touch centered him. Magnus knew of a small quiet café not far away where they could sit in a closed courtyard, isolated and in peace.

“Doing ok?” Magnus asked when Alec stopped again, only a few blocks from the café.

“Yes. Just…taking it all in,” Alec admitted, looking around wide-eyed at the cars, trees by the roadside, people passing them by, and the large buildings filled with flats and store fronts.

Magnus nodded as he said warmly in understanding with compassion and sympathy for Alec’s lost years, “I can imagine.”

“What’s this thing in the Mundanes ears?” Alec asked, fascinated, when he watched a Mundane walk past them.

“What do you mean?” Magnus asked puzzled.

“The white thing,” Alec elaborated, nodding when a man in a suit passing them by, talking as he walked, a small white device attached to his ear.

Magnus followed Alec’s eyes and saw the Mundane. His eyes widened in understanding and laughed as he replied, “Oh. It’s a wireless headset.”

“A what?” Alec asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Magnus.

“It enables them to talk on a phone,” Magnus explained good-natured.

“All the time?” Alec asked, looking more closely at a woman who had one too but wasn’t presently talking.

“Yes.”

Alec thought about it for a few moments as they walked on.

“Why would anyone want that?” Alec then asked, almost to himself.

Magnus grinned as he replied, “They clearly think communication is important.”

Alec considered Magnus’ answer very seriously and nodded in agreement to his statement as he said, “It is.”

Before Magnus could reply Alec had stopped again, making Magnus stop too. For a moment he was confused what Alec could possibly be looking at. They were on a corner and there was nothing there. Just a wall of a house where a homeless old man was begging, his eyes downcast, a sign on cardboard asking for money for food, a small tin before him. A dog was lying loyally next to him. It took a moment for Magnus to realize Alec was watching the homeless man.

“Come, Alexander. Let’s move on,” Magnus said to him, feeling a bit uncomfortable standing here, watching the man, placing a hand on Alec’s arm.

Alec remained firmly standing where he was. The homeless man didn’t seem to indicate he was aware they were watching him even if they were only around 3 meters away. As they looked on the dog made a small sound in its sleep.

“It’s ok, old girl. It’s ok. Today is a good day,” the homeless man told the dog tenderly, softly, as he stroked its fur.

The homeless man then reached behind him and took out an old and dirty blanket that instead of wrapping around himself, even though it was starting to get dark and cold, he laid over the dog tenderly.

“Izzy and Jace told me tales of the Institute and New York when I was…you know, out of it. Trying to bring me back,” Alec admitted softly, sympathetically, as he looked from the homeless man to Magnus.

Magnus looked at him, unsure where this was going, “And?”

“They told me the world had changed. That it was better,” Alec admitted softly, biting his lower lip anxiously as he watched the homeless man again for a moment.

“Better?”

Alec nodded as he did a small handwave towards the homeless man as he said, “Yes. That no one suffered any longer.”

Magnus felt weirdly emotional and sad listening to the lies Jace and Izzy had told Alec, their make believe a dream that had yet to come to pass.

Magnus cleared his throat as he said, “They wanted you to come back. To the real world.”

“Yes,” Alec agreed softly, thoughtfully.

“And they thought if you believed the world was painless, perfect, then you would,” Magnus realized with a hint of sadness for the desperation Jace and Izzy must have felt to make up such lies in the hope it would make Alec better.

Alec nodded to that. Then, after a moment of reflection he gave Magnus a piercing look as he asked, “Do you have that money thing Mundanes use?”

Magnus looked surprised at him but took out his wallet, having brought money as they were on their way out to eat in a Mundane place.

“Hmm. Yes. What do you need?”

Alec looked to the homeless man again, his features showing sympathy, pain, compassion before he turned to face Magnus again.

“A few of the notes.”

Unsure what precisely Alec had in mind Magnus still searched for some notes for him. He was finding it impossible to deny him when he looked so heartbroken, so determined….so much compassion and sympathy in Alec’s eyes it was almost divine.

“Ok. Here’s 400,” Magnus told him, putting the notes into Alec’s right hand.

Alec closed his hands around the notes as he asked honestly, his eyes narrowing a bit in confusion and uncertainty, “Is that good?”

“Depends on what you need. I have shoes that cost that,” Magnus admitted and had to fight a blush when he admitted it.

He was a Warlock. He could magic anything he needed and still he had more wealth than a small country. Despite that and despite - or maybe rather because of - his long life and all the suffering he had seen in those years…he hadn’t really seen or paid attention to this homeless man or his pain right before his eyes like Alec had done.

“So, you can get shoes with this?” Alec said with a happy smile, his eyes going to the homeless man and his ruined and broken shoes before returning to look at Magnus.

“Well, yes,” Magnus admitted, dumbstruck at this development.

He had never thought he would be having such a real and raw conversation with Alec on his first time out in the real world. Magnus had enough wealth that Alec had never needed to see the ugly sides of life and Magnus had been prepared to ensure Alec’s world would from now on be forever viewed through rose-tinted glasses. However, it seemed Alec preferred reality to fantasy, also after he had recovered.

“Good,” Alec said, satisfied.

Before Magnus could ask anything else Alec had walked over to the homeless man.

“Sir,” Alec asked kindly, softly.

At first the homeless man did not react, not used to such tender and caring tone when someone addressed him.

“Sir,” Alec repeated, more strongly but with the same compassion and care.

Now the homeless man looked up at him, puzzled, maybe a bit afraid, having likely been chased away from many places so no one would have to look at his suffering and if no one saw his suffering then everyone could keep going on pretending it wasn’t there.

“Yes?” The homeless man asked carefully, guarded.

Alec gave him a warm and winning smile as he handed him the money and said, “Here you go.”

“Thank you, kind sir,” the homeless man said, the response on autopilot as he closed his hand around the notes.

“You’re welcome.”

Alec had just turned around and was about to walk back to Magnus when the homeless man stopped him.

“Wait, Sir. This is too much!” The homeless man protested.

Alec turned back to look at him as he said softly, pained, “It is not enough.”

“God bless you. God bless you!” The homeless man said over and over, tears in his eyes.

Alec shook his head as he said firmly, strongly, “No. I am young and fit. My burdens are now shared.” Alec gave Magnus a tender look before he went on, “I would hope instead He blessed you.”

With that Alec turned and walked back to Magnus.

“Thank you!” The homeless man yelled after him, over and over as Alec and Magnus started to walk away.

“That was amazing, Alexander,” Magnus admitted, awestruck and a bit humbled.

“What do you mean?” Alec asked confused, clearly not seeing what he had done was anything unusual.

“Well, caring for him like that,” Magnus elaborated.

“He was suffering. I could see it on him, feel it,” Alec revealed, an anguished look crossing his features as he said it.

“Your senses flared up,” Magnus guessed, putting his hand on his arm in concern.

“A bit. Till two. I have them back again now at one,” Alec reassured him.

“Ok. Good,” Magnus said, relieved as he somewhat reluctantly removed his hand from Alec’s arm.

They walked for a few seconds before Alec said quietly, “I smelled the leftover traces from the man’s tears. Salty.”

“Tears?” Magnus repeated, starting to realize he had only just begun to understand what Alec could do.

Alec nodded as he went on, “I heard his stomach rumble from hunger. I smelled the dog food he had brought but no human food, saving what little was left for the dog for later. I smelled of course he was dirty and had been forced to sleep many horrible places.”

“Oh, darling. I am sorry you had to sense that,” Magnus said with a lump in his throat.

Alec shook his head as he said strongly but sadly, fighting back tears, “I’m not. Through my senses, my powers, I smelled his fear, I smelled his hunger, his tears. I heard his empty stomach crying for food. I heard his voice hitch in fear for his dog, his love for it and his determination to care for it.”

“You are truly a champion,” Magnus got out, even more in awe of not so much Alec’s abilities but the size of his heart.

Alec wiped the traces of tears from his eyes with his sleeve before he said, “I will pay you back.”

“Hmm? What, darling?” Magnus asked, a bit confused by the change in topic.

“The money. I will pay you back,” Alec insisted.

Magnus almost blushed, feeling a bit embarrassed that Alec had even offered. He was a Warlock. He had so much wealth and still as all Warlocks he had sought payment for his services throughout his whole life.

“Don’t worry about it,” Magnus insisted, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the topic.

“No, I want to. Just give me tasks till I have worked it off,” Alec insisted strongly.

“You are offering this, but you have no idea about the real value of the money I gave you, do you?” Magnus asked, amazed, shaking his head.

“Not really but you will be fair,” Alec said with conviction.

“You are quite unique, Alexander,” Magnus said because he didn’t know what else to say, the show of trust Alec gave him was beyond anything he had ever experienced. It was humbling and moving and had Magnus fight to control his emotions.

Alec blushed and smiled at the compliment. They walked on in comfortable silence and soon the café came into sight.

“What do you think Valentine wanted with me?” Alec suddenly asked thoughtfully with a slightly worried frown.

Magnus was startled by the question but when he looked at Alec and saw him anxiously biting his lower lip, looking down, worry in his eyes and face he realized he had been thinking about it a lot. Frankly so had he. If they were lucky Valentine would believe Alec had killed himself; most of Idris did. There had even been a funeral in Alicante. However, Magnus was not one to underestimate Valentine. If he wanted something, he wasn’t likely to give up. He was searching for the Mortal Instruments and he knew a Sentinel could help him not only find them but with a Sentinel he might not even need them to succeed.

Magnus considered being aversive but decided Alec deserved to know. Too many people had made his life a living Hell going by half-truths and assumptions.

“To control you. Use you as a weapon against the Downworld. And Idris if they objected,” Magnus told him grimly.

“A weapon?” Alec asked, horrified.

“Yes,” Magnus confirmed as he drew to a stop outside the café, Alec doing likewise.

“How?” Alec finally got out after recovering from the shock of the news.

“I’m not quite sure yet but we will figure it out and we will stop him,” Magnus told him in a strong and comforting tone, putting a hand on Alec’s arm as he gave him a reassuring smile.

Alec smiled at him, relieved, some of the worry and tension leaving him.

Magnus put a hand to the small of Alec’s back and guided him into the café. When Alec wasn’t looking his smile faded as his thoughts went back to Valentine and what he might want with a Sentinel. To control a Sentinel, you needed a Guide. With the Guide Voice the Sentinel had to obey. It was meant to be used to guide and help, to bring a Sentinel out of their sensory overload. However, it could also be used to force a Sentinel to act against their base instincts to protect and serve.

What if another Guide had been found? There was a theory that the same number of Guides and Sentinels were born but if a Sentinel was killed or they never found each other a vacuum was left. A Guide was normally made aware of their powers by being near a Sentinel, but other theories existed; dream-walking and traumatic events could trigger the Guide abilities too.

They were about to enter the café when Alec froze, frowning as he listened intensely.

“What’s wrong, Alexander?” Magnus asked, worried.

“I hear something,” Alec said slowly, an intense look on his face as he reached out with his senses.

“Dial your hearing up to two. And slowly towards three if needed,” Magnus advised, putting a calming hand on Alec’s nearest arm to ground him so he wouldn’t get lost in the soundwaves.

Alec nodded as he did as told, wincing when someone yelled loudly nearby.

“Bring it back to one when you can,” Magnus said, worried that the other loud noises around them could send Alec into a sensory overload.

Just then Alec’s features changed as he looked at Magnus. The Nephilim came Magnus a strong look, looking every bit the warrior he had been born to be.

“A woman is in distress,” Alec relayed, worry in his voice. Alec started to run as he yelled over his shoulder to Magnus, determination, and fear for the unknown woman in his voice, “We have to save her!”

“Wait, Alexander!” Magnus yelled as he ran after Alec, quickly catching up with him.

They ran a few blocks before Alec stopped and nodded towards an alley.

“Down here,” Alec told him in a soft whisper as he resolutely walked down the alley.

“We have to be careful!” Magnus exclaimed worried; knowing Alec hadn't brought his new bow and quiver as they had just meant to go for a small walk and a quiet dinner. He made sure to barely do more than mouth the words to avoid the potential attackers hearing them, knowing Alec could hear him just fine.

They slowly made their way down the alley until they saw a man who had a woman pinned up against a wall, a knife to her throat as he started to lift up her shirt with his other hand.

“Please, don’t!” The woman cried, shaking, tears down her cheeks.

“Come on now. Don’t be such a…” the man demanded with an evil leer.

Alec had moved towards the man quickly, Magnus standing a bit to his side, his fist ready to call magic to him if needed.

“This is my city, and she is under my protection. You will _not_ harm her,” Alec thundered, his voice booming off the walls, the words an echo from the Sentinels of old, the guardians and protectors of the people.

His voice startled both the woman and the man who looked at him, the woman with desperation and hope and the man with shock and disbelief.

Magnus beamed with pride at Alec, _his_ Sentinel. The protector. The savior. It seemed Alec was determined to not just save the Downworld or Idris but save the Mundanes too.

“Get lost,” Magnus advised in his most Prince of Hell voice any Mortal had ever heard and lived.

“Who are you?” the man asked confused, a hint of fear in his eyes as he looked from Alec to Magnus, seeing a hint of Magnus’ cat eyes that made his fear intensify.

“Not important. Release her,” Alec demanded, calmly, deadly.

The man released her so he could point his knife at Alec. The woman ran into Magnus’ arms, sobbing hysterically into his shoulder while Magnus embraced her and said calming things to her.

“I have a knife,” the man threatened but his eyes were fearful. “Better let me leave here.”

Alec grinned darkly as he said matter of fact, “You are delusional. You harmed someone in _my_ city! All creatures living here are under my protection. I won’t tolerate harm coming to any of them!”

Before the man could react, Alec had knocked the knife from the man’s hands with a roundhouse kick. Alec then hit the man hard in the face a few times in rapid succession, sending him to his knees with a pained yell. As Alec went to pick up the knife the man, unseen from Alec, pulled a gun from a holster by his ankle. Not used to Mundane weapons or where they hid them Alec first reacted when he heard the sound the gun made as the man pulled the trigger back. He turned around quickly but even a Sentinel can’t outrun a bullet.

“Alexander! Watch out!” Magnus yelled, having seen what was happening.

Holding the woman to his shoulder with one hand, shielding her eyes, Magnus made a magical fireball and sent it directly towards the man, his eyes shining yellow, his cat eyes on full display. No one hurts _his_ Sentinel! No one!

“Ahh” The man cried as the fireball hit him and he burned up in seconds, leaving only a pile of ashes.

Alec shook his head to get himself out of his shock. He walked over to Magnus, smiling softly, his eyes filled with awe and amazement.

“That was incredible. Thank you.”

“I will always protect you, Alexander,” Magnus assured him, his rage at the man he had killed disappearing like clouds before the sun at the sight of Alec, his eyes wide and so filled with trust and amazement it was unlike anything Magnus had ever seen.

For a moment as Alec and Magnus looked into each other’s eyes they forgot about the Mundane woman until she pulled out of Magnus’ embrace and looked wide-eyed at the pile of ashes on the ground. Magnus quickly glamoured his eyes again, just in time as the woman turned to look at him.

“What? I mean… what happened?” The woman asked confused.

Magnus gave her a comforting smile as he told her, “My dear, luckily for you, you won’t remember what he did to you nor ever wonder what that pile means.”

“What? Why? Of course, I will,” the woman insisted, confused.

Magnus kept smiling and it disarmed her so much she didn’t pull back when he walked closer to her.

“No, darling. Sleep well,” Magnus said softly as he made magic appear in his hand.

Her eyes widened in surprise and fear but then the magic entered her forehead and she stood frozen, her eyes open but unseen. Alec looked puzzled at Magnus but the trust that Magnus was doing right by the Mundane remained, warming Magnus’ heart.

“Will she be ok?” Alec asked as he waved a hand before her eyes. She didn’t react in the slightest.

“Yes,” Magnus assured him. “Let’s get her out of the alley first.”

Magnus guided the woman with an arm around her midriff out of the alley, Alec following next to them after he remembered to pick up the woman’s purse from the ground where she had dropped it.

When they were back out on the street Magnus snapped his fingers. The woman blinked a few times but then settled on Magnus and Alec standing before her.

“Oh,” the woman said, looking confused at them. “What happened?”

“Sorry, ma’am, but you dropped your purse,” Alec said respectfully, handing it to her.

“I did?” the woman asked bewildered. She took the purse with a smile as she said, “Thank you.”

“Have a nice day,” Magnus said kindly but with a dismissive air.

“You too,” the woman said automatically.

She looked one last time at Magnus and Alec, as if trying to place them, to remember. Then she shook her head and walked away, smiling a bit as she clutched her purse, clearly happy to have it back.

Magnus and Alec watched her walk away for a while before Alec turned to Magnus, smiling widely.

“Thank you for helping me,” Alec said gratefully.

“I always will but you didn’t really need much help at all, darling,” Magnus assured him fondly.

Alec blushed and smiled ever so endearingly at the compliment, making Magnus’ heart flutter.

They started to walk back to the café together.

“I see now how my senses can be used for good. That it is not just a curse designed to cause me pain and suffering,” Alec admitted thoughtfully as they walked.

“I’m happy to hear that but be careful. Mundanes can be dangerous too,” Magnus warned with a concerned frown, determined to protect and shield the Nephilim Sentinel at all costs.

“I will but I can help people. I can prevent people from getting hurt, I can save people,” Alec said with awe and determination.

“True but…” Magnus agreed, nodding, determined to add some caution to Alec’s determination to help.

Magnus was unsure if this was Alec’s Sentinel instincts to serve and protect kicking in or just who Alec was. Thinking about it he thought it was likely a mix of both. However, he still wanted him to be careful. The thought of Alec hurt or even worse made Magnus feel a deeper pain than any he had ever dealt with in recent memory, surprising him with the intensity of the feeling.

“I can save Mundanes _and_ Downworlders _and_ Nephilim,” Alec beamed, grinning joyfully at him.

Magnus couldn’t help but grin back but again tried to caution, “You can but…”

“I want to help them, the Mundanes too,” Alec interrupted, determined.

“I admire you for that but why? I mean I live in the Mundane world in many ways but even I admittingly rarely aid them. The Shadow World exist separate from them,” Magnus reminded him.

“Well, I was born to protect people, you told me that,” Alec reminded him after a moment of reflection. “I want to ensure equality in the Shadow World but why should I not help the Mundanes when I so clearly can? They are a part of this world too.”

“True but not a part of the Shadow World and Nephilim normally don’t care about them. Even if Nephilim slay demons that hurt Mundanes you do it because you see it as a Divine calling, not because you really care for the Mundanes,” Magnus challenged. He paused, thinking of himself as he admitted with a hint of embarrassment, “To be honest the Shadow World in general doesn’t care about them.”

A hint of sympathy and a newfound resolve crossed Alec’s features.

“I know. I never did before either but after what I have been through, I feel differently,” Alec admitted thoughtfully, strongly. “I have been viewed as different and broken and not worthy of the angel blood in my veins. I understand the stigma that people can have to those who are different.”

“And you want to change that?” Magnus guessed, again awed by Alec’s determination, compassion, and strength.

They were back in front of the café and drew to a stop. Alec took a deep breath, looking thoughtful.

“If I don’t fight for freedom and equality for all, if I don’t view all as equally worthy of my time, my skills…then I do not deserve a title as protector. As a Sentinel or a Shadowhunter,” Alec said with conviction.

“Shadowhunters are never merciful or kind,” Magnus said darkly, speaking from painful experience. His expression softened as he said warmly, “You are the exception.”

This time it was Alec who tenderly touched Magnus’ arm as he swore, “Then I shall change all the hearts and minds I can so that the exception becomes the rule.”

Magnus put a hand over Alec’s on his arm, giving it a soft squeeze, a lump in his throat and tears in his eyes.

“That would be amazing indeed,” Magnus admitted emotionally.

Alec nodded, smiling softly, tenderly.

They stood for a moment, finding hope in each other and their shared vision for the future. Then they finally made it to the café. Magnus knew the perfect dishes for Alec to try, a hint of taste but nothing too overwhelming. He also found some sweet fruity cocktails that were not too sweet or overpowering for them to enjoy. After a rather emotional, raw, and heavy walk to the café they spent the evening meal talking about lighter topics. Alec talked about mischief Izzy and Jace had gotten into and Magnus told of the problems he had gotten into with his friends Cat and Ragnor. They had a fun and light-hearted evening and left the café smiling and laughing.

“Thank you for a great day, Magnus!” Alec told him joyfully as they were almost back at the loft.

“It’s not over yet, darling,” Magnus said with a soft smile.

“Oh?” Alec asked, puzzled.

“Look up,” Magnus told him and pointed to the heavens above them.

They both stopped so they could look on. Night had fallen and the stars were out. With a hand wave Magnus used his magic to enhance the light from the stars and lessen the light pollution, making them glow even brighter, truly stand out.

“Wow. Stars,” Alec got out, awestruck, as he looked up at the heavens. His eyes found the moon as he said excitedly, “And a full moon. Just like what you magically made for my room!”

“Yes,” Magnus nodded, smiling happily, finding Alec’s amazed reaction infectious and adorable.

They both looked to the beauty of the skies above them for a while before Alec turned to face Magnus with an emotional expression on his face. Overwhelmed and unable to control himself now that he could touch Alec threw his arms around Magnus’ neck and hugged him close.

“It has been so long since I’ve seen that for real. Thank you!” Alec said emotionally, his breath hot against Magnus’ neck, sending a shiver down his spine and making him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Magnus held him in a warm but lose embrace, not wanting to risk Alec’s senses overloading given his emotional state.

“My pleasure, darling,” Magnus said softly, finding himself just as affected as Alec.

Magnus felt humbled, happy yet also sad that he could bring the Nephilim so much pleasure with such a simple gesture as it spoke clearly to the struggles Alec had had to face earlier in his life.

Alec drew back and out of Magnus’ embrace, giving him an emotional but sheepish look.

“Thank you. Not just for this, for tonight. For everything,” Alec said thankfully, tears in the corners of his eyes. “Without you I would still be back there, in constant pain.”

“I keep telling you that you’re a gift in my life. I am happy to have you with me,” Magnus assured him sincerely, tears in the corners of Magnus’ eyes too now.

Magnus touched Alec’s arm tenderly, this time much more to ground himself than to ground Alec.

“I am?” Alec asked shyly, wonder and hope in his eyes. He lowered his gaze only to look up at Magnus under long lashes, “A gift I mean?”

“You are,” Magnus confirmed fondly as he stroked Alec’s cheek tenderly.

“A wanted gift?” Alec asked, blushing a bit as he looked with eager and hopeful eyes at him.

Suddenly finding himself with an overwhelming urge to keep touching Alec, Magnus quickly withdrew his hand.

To try and get out of the emotional moment he gave Alec and warm but teasing smile as he asked, “Fishing for compliments, are we?”

Alec blushed even more as he shook his head and mumbled a quick, way too quick, “No, no.”

Magnus couldn’t help but stroke Alec’s cheek once more, the touch ever so tender as he said emotionally, “It’s quite alright, darling, for you are the greatest gift, the best gift. Ever.”

Alec blushed and beamed like the sun Magnus felt he was in his life; a life that had seemed grey and dull till he had arrived, without purpose or direction. For a moment they stood there, looking into each other’s eyes. Then it started to rain, and the moment was broken. Laughing they ran to the door of Magnus’ loft and were soon back home. Home. It sounded good. Magnus realized his loft had never really been a home before. Not until now. Not until Alec had arrived.

Magnus barely realized it as his mind and heart had already determined Alec would be staying at the loft with him for good, forever if he could arrange it. Just….staying. He didn’t consider how or in what capacity. It was just a desire to be close. To have Alec close. Always.

_The end of part 4_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying the story please leave a comment and/or kudos. It would mean a lot to me.


	5. You Ground Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus finally admits to his true feelings for Alec and vice versa. However, Valentine shows up at their date and reveals he has found a way to artificially give himself Guide powers, thinking it means he can now control Alec and use him as a weapon against the Downworld. However, Valentine has not counted on the connection between Alec and Magnus, his true Guide, and the man he loves!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers Cindy and Monochromatize.  
> Chapter warnings: Some threats and forced actions (including slaps). Bad guy dying by stabbing. Mild angst. Talk of spirit guides and politics (mainly human rights and Downworlder rights).  
> Nothing bad happens because I promised Bright who I am doing this for; no bad stuff. So no bad stuff. Promise :)

_Please read the chapter notes for detailed chapter comments_

# Chapter 5: You Ground Me

It had been almost four months since Alec had gotten out of Idris and Alec was smiling more and more. He had been surprised to discover he was happy, genuinely happy for the first time in years. He was getting his senses under control and more important to him was the feeling he could help people; he could change things.

A few weeks after his first outing with Magnus Alec had started going on nightly patrols in the city, protecting the Mundanes from demons as well as Mundane threats. With Magnus by his side Alec – the Sentinel and the Shadowhunter – was unstoppable. Magnus had been afraid of Alec getting hurt but had supported him all the way, understanding that it was a part of who Alec was as well as what it meant to be a Sentinel, a protector, to do something whenever he saw injustice. For that very same reason Alec had also been determined to help secure equality in the Shadow World, asking Magnus to teach him all about the current politics. They spent many hours talking strategies for how to secure equality in the Downworld and had agreed that a show of strength was the best approach with the Clave. The Clave would have to see the Downworld could do what they couldn’t; for example, deal with Valentine. That would force them to the negotiation table. However, finding Valentine was not easy, but Magnus was well-connected and had people searching for him tirelessly. 

Alec had kept up his training and was now back to the impressive warrior physique he had had before his ordeal. Alec’s control of all his Sentinel skills had grown to impressive heights. He had found he could both dial his senses up and down, meaning lower them below normal human levels and heighten them. He could for example keep fighting through almost any pain if he were able to lower his pain ‘dial’ to zero, so he didn’t feel it. The one aspect of Alec’s powers, and Magnus’ for that matter, they were still exploring was the spiritual side. Magnus, as Alec’s Guide, had started getting almost prophetical visions of coming danger so that Alec and he together could investigate it and stop it from happening. Furthermore, both Alec and Magnus had dreams wherein their spirit animals would show them clues to solving issues they were pondering. Alec’s spirit animal was a snow leopard; a beautiful, shy, elusive animal which was fiercely protective and self-sacrificing to a fault. Magnus’ spirit animal was a large black panther; passionately loyal, strong, proud, and uniquely its own. While on missions Alec and Magnus at times saw their spirit animals guiding them, warning them, appearing by a door if an enemy would soon show up in the doorway and things like that.

While both Magnus and Alec got powerful insights and help from their own spirit animals they had discovered when they could both see their own and each other’s spirit animal then whatever powers they were using; Magnus’ magic or Alec’s archery or his Sentinel skills, got significantly enhanced.

Izzy and Jace continued to come by as often as they could and were amazed at the change in Alec. They had agreed that until Valentine was caught it was better to keep up the lie that Alec was dead. At first Alec had felt saddened that his supposed death didn’t seem to have had much impact. Max had barely recalled he even had a brother as Alec had been taken away when he was 14 at which point Max had been so young. His parents had considered him dead and mourned him – or maybe more what they had wanted their oldest child to be - from the day he had been handed over to the Silent Brothers like an unwanted present.

However, his sadness hadn’t lasted long; with Magnus always by his side and seeing how he could change things and make a real impact, a real change, Alec found the darkness of his younger years fading away. Magnus had opened his eyes in more ways than one. He had helped him catch up with years of missed schooling, information on the Shadow World and the Mundane world…and mostly Magnus had just been Magnus. Ever caring and considerate and always there for Alec. It hadn’t taken long for Alec to realize that the most important lesson Magnus had taught him was what love truly was all about. That love wasn’t conditional or painful or fearful. No, love was always patient, ever gentle, and consistently understanding.

It had taken mere weeks for Alec to feel his whole world revolved around Magnus, his Guide, his Warlock. It had taken less than two months for Alec to realize he loved him, really, deeply, absolutely loved him. By now, after living with Magnus for four months, Alec was sure Magnus was his one and only love – but he was also equally sure Magnus couldn’t possibly feel the same. He had never made a move after all and Magnus was not a person, he knew that already, to hold back if he wanted something. So, he didn’t want him. Alec understood that. He was a broken Nephilim and had yet to deliver the freedom and equality the Downworld was waiting for and expecting from the promised Sentinel protector. Even after four months he still had times had sensory overloads where Magnus had to help him back to reality. He was already needy and clingy as a Sentinel to a Guide. Magnus didn’t need him as a clingy and needy boyfriend as well.

So, Alec had decided on a plan. They would just keep living together, as Sentinel and Guide, as friends, forever. He was stubbornly refusing to even consider that might become impractical at one point. It wasn’t like he would ever find someone else so that was how it would be. In Alec’s mind the plan worked perfectly and was as good as he was sure he would get.

Magnus had been showing Alec the world, taking him to amazing experiences and meals all over the city, determined to help Alec make up for the years he lost. This evening they were having an amazing meal at a Japanese restaurant downtown. The restaurant had gone all out with their décor and even the staff wore traditional outfits. Alec found that endlessly fascinating and Magnus had promised to take him to Japan soon for him to see the real thing. So far they had stayed away from portal travel but Magnus was eager to show Alec the world when he had had a bit longer to get control of his senses, not wanting to risk accidentally triggering a sensory overload episode.

“This is…amazing,” Alec got out, awestruck, waving a hand around to indicate the whole restaurant and atmosphere after the waiter had taken their orders and poured their wine for them.

“You really think so?” Magnus asked, a bit hesitantly, reaching out a hand across the table.

Without missing a beat Alec laid his own hand in Magnus’ with a shy smile, blushing joyfully when Magnus softly squeezed his hand in his.

“Of course. Why would you even doubt it?” Alec asked, surprised.

Magnus fiddled a bit with his rings on his free hand before he replied, “Well, even amazing Warlocks can get worried if they are doing well.”

Alec’s heart ached at seeing the insecurity in Magnus eyes.

He gripped Magnus hand tightly as he replied honestly, his voice soft and his eyes intense on him, “You are. You are doing more than well; you are doing fantastic. This is all wonderful.”

Magnus smiled softly as he felt a lump in his throat and tears at the corners of his eyes as he got out, “Alexander.”

“Yes?” Alec whispered hoarsely; their eyes still connected by an invisible thread.

“I…I have wanted to talk to you about something,” Magnus finally said, sounding a bit worried as he said it, his eyes having that hint of insecurity back.

“Yes?” Alec encouraged, giving him a warm and encouraging smile, baffled by Magnus’ hesitation. Magnus normally never hesitated about anything.

“It’s personal,” Magnus admitted, looking searchingly at Alec as he said it as if trying to read his answer to his unasked question in his face.

Alec was not used to Magnus’ being so unsure, but he wanted to do anything to calm and soothe him. One thing he had learned from Magnus after all the times he had felt embarrassed over his senses going wild or not knowing something simple due to his many years with the Silent Brothers; if someone was insecure you just had to remind them of a time you had looked foolish to calm them down. Though Alec never felt Magnus’ tales had made Magnus look foolish; in fact the tales of his fun adventures with his close friends Cat and Ragnor had just made Alec love him more but the tales had had the desired effect; Alec had laughed and stopped feeling embarrassed. So, a tale of him looking foolish…That, however, wasn’t hard giving how haywire his senses had gone when he had first moved in with Magnus.

“That’s ok. You can tell me anything. I mean you helped me that time in the shower….” Alec reminded him, recalling an episode he had found very embarrassing.

It had been one of the first times he had showered, and he had dialed down his sense of touch, so the water didn’t hurt him. But then he had focused too much on the drops of water and had zoned out on them, just standing there like a zombie till Magnus’ touch and voice had brought him out.

“You, me, a shower. Sounds perfect,” Magnus teased to lighten the mood and Alec laughed as he had intended.

Alec blushed deeply, not able to admit just how much he wanted that, certain Magnus had just said it to make him smile, not because he thought of him in that way.

“When I focused too much and froze, I mean!” Alec got out, his cheeks red and warm.

“I remember,” Magnus said with a warm and calming smile, squeezing Alec’s hand across the table.

“So, you have already seen me naked so I think that means we can talk about anything personal you would like to,” Alec concluded shyly as he looked down.

“True and you are beautiful,” Magnus assured him, smiling warmly, his voice sincere and honest.

“I just meant…” Alec stuttered as he blushed even more. He shook his head as he went on sheepishly, “Anyway, ask your question before I embarrass myself further.”

“You are never embarrassing, darling,” Magnus assured him in a warm and loving tone.

“Thank you,” Alec said with a smile, getting lost in the warmth he could see in Magnus’ eyes and whole expression.

“What I wanted to ask….” Magnus started to say. Then he paused, reconsidering, and instead asked, “No, wait. Let me rephrase that. Am I right in assuming you haven’t really dated anyone?”

Alec felt his hope raise, his heart beating a mile a minute. Could this be _that_ conversation? Could Magnus really be wanting him like that? He dared not even hope.

“I have barely seen any people since I was 14 years old so that’s a fair assumption,” Alec agreed as calmly as he could with a teasing note to hide his nervousness and how much he wanted this conversation to go in the direction he hoped it would.

“Never kissed anyone?” Magnus asked softly, intensely.

Now Alec’s eyes were drawn to Magnus’ lips as he stuttered shyly, “Hmm…No.”

“I would like to kiss you,” Magnus told him softly, tenderly, his eyes on Alec’s lips.

Alec felt the world stop spinning as he looked at him with open wonder and awe.

“Really?” Alec got out, smiling like crazy at the thought of Magnus kissing him. He had dreamt of that; he was sure it would be amazing, mind-blowing.

“Yes,” Magnus admitted with a soft smile, nodding. He paused as he admitted, “I have tried not to. I have told myself you don’t need complications like that in your life but….”

“But….” Alec pressed hopefully, eagerly, his smile lessening a bit at Magnus’ words but wishing more fiercely than he had ever wished for anything in his life that Magnus’ sentence would end the way he wanted it to.

“I have been drawn to you from the start,” Magnus answered, his eyes locked on his. “At first, I thought it was the Guide thing but it’s more than that. As we got closer, I thought it was friendship, maybe brotherhood. But this is different.”

Alec nodded as he sank, feeling hopeful and eager as he got out, “It is?”

Magnus nodded as he confirmed tenderly, “Yes, it is.”

Alec started to smile widely again before he asked, needing to know for certain, “How?”

“How?” Magnus repeated, confused.

“How different?” Alec demanded to know, hoping, praying they felt the same way. He needed to be sure of that before he let himself fall, feel, and give into the joy that was starting to bobble up inside of him.

Magnus took a deep breath before he admitted frankly with sexy wink, “I want to kiss you on the lips – there is a big chance that tongues would be involved. That type of different, sweetheart.”

Alec’s whole world exploded in fireworks and he almost forgot to breathe. Magnus wanted him! Magnus felt the same as he felt! He wanted to scream it from the rooftops.

“Oh,” Alec said softly, blushing, looking down. When he looked at Magnus again, he felt breathless and extremely excited as he said so quietly, he wasn’t sure Magnus could hear him, “Go on.”

“Go on?” Magnus repeated, unsure what he meant.

Alec nodded, smiling as he said eagerly but shyly, “Yes.”

Magnus started to smile as he asked eagerly, “As in….”

“I want you to…” Alec started to say but then chickened out at the last moment, blushing furiously, looking down.

“To?” Magnus prompted when Alec didn’t continue.

When Alec looked at the Warlock he had a soft look in his eyes and a warm smile on his lips so Alec was sure he knew well what he wanted him to do but he wanted to hear it, to be certain like Alec had wanted and needed to be certain.

“Kiss me,” Alec admitted, his voice soft and his eyes lowered to the table.

Magnus smiled for real, widely, and warmly. Sitting too far away for Alec to kiss him properly across the table Magnus rose and walked around the table. He stopped before Alec’s chair and looked down at him tenderly.

“How can I say no to that?” Magnus asked rhetorically, his eyes warm and loving.

Alec looked up at him with huge eyes, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Magnus ignored the other people in the restaurant, his eyes only on Alec. He put a tender hand on each of Alec’s cheeks before he bent down and claimed his lips in a warm and loving kiss that stole both their breaths and hearts. When Magnus pulled back Alec still had his eyes closed.

“Wow,” Alec got out when he opened his eyes, smiling almost drunkenly as he looked up at Magnus in awe and adoration.

“You ok?” Magnus asked with a fond smile, stroking Alec’s cheek tenderly.

“Hmm,” Alec replied, dreamingly.

“What’s your touch dial at?” Magnus asked worried.

“Two,” Alec admitted. He touched his lower lip with a hand as he said softly, “I want it there. I can still feel the ghost of your lips on mine.”

Magnus shook his head fondly as he said, “You’re such a romantic.”

“If you say so,” Alec replied with a shy and happy smile.

“Do you…I mean, do you feel the same?” Magnus asked hopefully.

“The same?” Alec repeated, fighting to get his brain to work again after his first kiss ever and what a kiss it had been!

“Alexander, I would like to court you. Date you I think the Mundanes say these days,” Magnus clarified.

“I would like that. A lot,” Alec admitted, smiling warmly.

Magnus beamed like a small sun at hearing that as he took Alec’s right hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles tenderly, making Alec blush at the romantic gesture.

“Me too,” Magnus told him lovingly.

Their eyes locked in a look of love and promises of the future. Before either of them could move, a fire message flew into Magnus’ hand, forcing him to let go of Alec. As fire messages were glamoured the Mundanes didn’t notice anything. Magnus frowned as he read the message.

“You alright? Anything important?” Alec asked, worried.

“It’s a fire message from my friend Ragnor. I will just call him and check in. I’ll be right back, darling,” Magnus promised as he bent down and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

“Ok,” Alec readily agreed, smiling warmly at him.

With one last warm and tender look at Alec, Magnus turned and walked out of the restaurant, Alec following him with his eyes till he was out of sight, a soft look in his eyes. He was still smiling when he turned around again and took a sip of his wine. He was daydreaming of Magnus and their future together when a voice interrupted him.

“Hello, Alexander,” Someone said just behind him.

Alec didn’t recognize the voice but as he turned and looked, he recognized the man at once.

“Valentine!” Alec gasped in shock and surprise.

Valentine nodded and smirked superiorly as he waved to Magnus’ empty chair.

“May I sit?”

Alec took a deep and calming breath, using all his senses to locate Magnus and scan for any potential threats. Valentine was the only Nephilim blood he could smell in the restaurant and he couldn’t hear any elevated heartbeats or breathing to indicate someone was preparing for battle. He quickly located his Guide; Magnus was just outside. Magnus seemed calm, his heartbeat and breathing was even and steady and Alec relaxed at that; Magnus was safe. For now, at least. He had to protect Magnus from Valentine. And the Mundanes. He had to find a way to stall till Magnus got here and could help him fight him or get rid of him safely. 

“No,” Alec said coldly, giving Valentine a calm look filled with distaste.

Valentine just smiled as he sat down all the same, leaning back in the chair and looking very relaxed, making Alec suspicious and worried.

“You are not an easy man to find,” Valentine admitted conversationally.

“Dead men often are,” Alec said darkly.

“You look well for a dead man,” Valentine remarked coolly. Valentine gave him an intense look up and down before he remarked, “You have changed since I saw you last. Grown up.”

Alec didn’t recall meeting him in person before and even though he told himself Valentine lied and couldn’t be trusted he still found himself asking, “When did you ever see me?”

“Your mother was my second in command in the Circle. I was there when you were born and until you were a few years old. She didn’t leave till she was expecting your sister,” Valentine revealed with a smirk.

Alec looked shocked at him as he got out, “What?”

“She never told you?” Valentine asked, amused. “I thought not.”

“Even if that is true…” Alec started to say, fighting to compose himself as he reminded himself it really didn’t matter what his mother may or may not have done in the past.

“It is,” Valentine interrupted.

Alec rolled his eyes at him in a forced play of nonchalant and strength as he asked directly, “What do you want?”

“Why, you of course,” Valentine proclaimed with a grandiose hand gesture.

Alec’s eyes narrowed at that.

“I won’t help you,” Alec said strongly.

“I am trying to save Idris. Save our race,” Valentine said just as strongly, annoyance and displeasure at the denial clear in his tone.

Alec shook his head and gave him a dark look as he said with conviction, “You are destroying the Shadow World.”

“I am saving it! From the demon-blooded,” Valentine insisted firmly.

“Angel-blooded have done more crimes than the demon-blooded,” Alec told him matter of fact, his certainty of this fact clear.

“What?” Valentine asked shocked and surprised.

“I have read up on Mundane history thanks to Magnus,” Alec revealed. He gave Valentine a dark look as he said ominously, “According to the Geneva Convention our entire leadership should be jailed for life for crimes against the Downworld. What the Mundanes call crimes against humanity.”

Valentine shook his head at him as he said frustrated, “What nonsense is that?!”

“It is not nonsense. It’s justice, compassion,” Alec told him, his eyes ablaze with his conviction.

“You take lessons from Mundanes?!” Valentine asked with disbelief clearly visible in his voice and expression. 

“One should always learn from any teacher. The Mundane world has grown and changed from a place of bigotry and cruelty to striving towards equality and tolerance,” Alec told him calmly, strongly, secretly checking on Magnus with his senses and finding he was still outside.

“Are you telling me they are all tolerant now?” Valentine asked with dark amusement and skepticism clearly written over his face as he took a sip of Magnus’ wine.

Alec cast him a death glare for touching anything of Magnus’ as he said coldly, “No, of course not. But they in general strive to be and so should we.”

“We are Nephilim!” Valentine said proudly, firmly.

“Precisely! So, we should be role models. Walk the path of justice and compassion first,” Alec said passionately.

“I didn’t realize being a Sentinel made you delusional,” Valentine remarked condescendingly.

Alec wasn’t really surprised Valentine knew he was a Sentinel; they had all suspected that had been why he had sent his people after him at the Monastery. Still…hearing it confirmed….

Alec fought not to tense, not to let his anxiety show. If Valentine knew he was a Sentinel, he would know his weaknesses too; how to create sensory overload…how to overpower him. Damn it! Magnus could save him, could get him out of it. His Guide would calm him, anchor him and could get him out of a sensory overload. He just had to stall.

Alec took a deep calming breath as he said as evenly as he could, “So…you know.”

“You didn’t think I sent my people to get you out of that monastery because I cared about you, did you?” Valentine asked with dark humor.

“Of course not,” Alec replied coldly.

“Although….” Valentine said thoughtfully, taking a hard grip on Alec’s chin, taking him by surprise so he didn’t have time to move out of the way.

Valentine turned his face this and that way as he commented, “There is a certain resemblance….”

Alec pulled back sharply, making Valentine release him.

“To you? Never!” Alec denied hotly.

“Your mother and me were quite close before you were born. I always _did_ wonder…” Valentine smirked suggestively.

Alec shook his head, a strong look in his eyes as he said firmly, “I don’t care what you wonder! I heard from Jace you tried messing with his head about his own parentage. That won’t work on me.”

“Because you are so sure Robert is your father?” Valentine challenged.

Alec just gave him a look filled with contempt as he replied icily in a voice filled with pride, “No. Because I am _that_ sure blood doesn’t matter. It doesn’t define the Downworlders as evil nor would my blood define me in any way. I am Alec Lightwood, brother to Max and Izzy, parabatai to Jace, Sentinel to Magnus Bane, my Guide, friend and soon I hope, more, so much more.”

“A Warlock boyfriend?!” Valentine got out, his disgust clear.

Alec gave him a defiant look as he said strongly, surely, determined, “Yes. Proudly so if he will have me.”

Valentine gave him a disbelieving look as he said in a shocked tone, “You are even proud of this sacrilege! You truly are insane!”

“No. I thought I was. I feared I was. But now…I have clarity. Before my abilities manifested, I didn’t consider Mundanes worthy of my time. I was wrong,” Alec admitted.

Valentine took a calming breath as he offered, “Look, come with me and I will show you the true purpose of a Nephilim Sentinel.”

“Never!” Alec refused fiercely.

Valentine gave him a warning look as he cautioned, “You can come willingly or not but you are coming.”

Alec knew with Valentine one needed to negotiate from a position of strength and power. He had a small dagger with him just in case and he needed to use it against Valentine without him noticing. The best way to make Valentine lose focus was to get him angry and he knew just the way to do that. The dagger was in his right boot and he slowly moved a hand down and lifted his foot up to grip it as he started to use his senses to aid him in distracting Valentine.

Alec fought to appear calm and collected as he challenged, “You and which army? You are alone here; your men are all outside the restaurant. The nearest ones are….just around the block from the restaurant.”

“You can hear them?” Valentine asked, fascinated.

“Hear, smell and you just confirmed it,” Alec told him with a superior air.

“How?”

“Your heartbeat and breathing changed a bit, indicating you are in agreement with the statement I made but wished I didn’t know. In short, you showed signs of anxiety,” Alec told him with a hint of dark amusement. 

Valentine gave him an angry look as he strongly denied, “I didn’t!”

“You did,” Alec confirmed as he managed to get the dagger out and point it towards Valentine under the table unnoticed as Valentine was too angry to pay attention.

“I am not debating with you,” Valentine said irritated. “Come with me now.”

“I have a knife pointed at your…delicate parts under the table. We will sit here till Magnus returns where he can put a spell on you so we can take you into custody in a safe manner, without harming the Mundanes,” Alec told him calmly, strongly, moving the dagger just a bit so Valentine could feel the tip against his inner thigh.

Valentine’s eyes narrowed but he didn’t react or move or show any sign of reacting to Alec’s threat which Alec admittingly found disquieting.

“Mundanes! Ha!” Valentine said darkly.

“Your ruse I assume with the fire message to get Magnus to leave the table?” Alec guessed.

“Yes. He’s so easy like that,” Valentine snorted darkly.

“He cares for his friends. It’s a strength you don’t possess,” Alec gave back.

“I do possess something else,” Valentine told him with a superior leer.

Valentine took out a small glass vial with a green liquor from his jacket pocket and held it up so Alec could see it as if it was a prized possession.

“What’s in the vial?” Alec asked suspiciously.

“You’ll see,” Valentine told him darkly as he quickly drank it all and put down the now empty vial on the table.

Alec tensed but after a few seconds nothing at all seemed to happen.

“I am not impressed,” Alec told him sarcastically.

Valentine smiled darkly as he ordered in a calm and even tone, “Remove the knife and place it on the table in front of us. Now.”

That voice…there was something about that voice…Without wanting to Alec found himself doing just that, putting the dagger on the table.

“What?!” Alec asked, confused and with beginning panic in his voice. “Why did I…”

“Slap yourself in the face,” Valentine ordered with an evil snicker.

Before Alec knew what was happening, he had slapped himself in the face, hard.

“What is going on?” Alec got out, looking suspiciously, and confused, at Valentine.

Why was he doing this? What was with Valentine’s voice? Why did he obey? It was almost as if…

“Again,” Valentine ordered sharply.

Alec slapped himself on the same cheek again, leaving his cheek stinging and his ears ringing.

“Stop it!” Alec demanded, his cheeks heating in embarrassment and discomfort.

“Do you see now?” Valentine asked with a superior grin.

Alec nodded grimly as he sank, silently hoping Magnus would stay far away. If he had to obey Valentine…by the Angel! He couldn’t hurt Magnus! He couldn’t!

“You have Guide abilities,” Alec concluded with dread in his voice.

“Precisely!” Valentine said triumphantly. “I don’t need you to agree with me. You will obey me and help me defeat the Downworld.”

Alec shook his head firmly, but his voice sounded weak and desperate as he said, “No.”

“I think we should start with the Warlock,” Valentine went on as if Alec hadn’t spoken.

Alec gave up all pretense of strength and pride at the threat to Magnus, panic and fear gripping his heart.

“Please, don’t,” Alec begged desperately. “I will go with you. Just please don’t harm him.”

Valentine gave him a dark smile as he said, “Oh, I won’t.” Alec drew a revealed breath before Valentine added sinisterly, “You will.”

“What?” Alec got out in shock and horror. “No!”

Valentine emptied Magnus’ wine glass and rose as he said with a superior smile. “Let’s go find him, shall we?”

Alec knew better than to try and openly fight him but he stubbornly remained seated, his hands fists as he shook his head in denial and told him as firmly as he could, fear and worry clear in his eyes, “No.”

Valentine ignored him as he ordered coldly, “Stand up and follow me and don’t speak unless I permit it. Oh, and do bring the dagger. You will be using it soon enough.”

Alec found himself shutting up and rising, his hand was shaking when he picked up the dagger and held it in his right hand. To not alarm the Mundanes he carried the dagger facing up, towards his arm and not down. Valentine smiled darkly at him while Alec threw murderous looks at him, fighting to control his worry and concern.

“First, go over to the Warlock and remember, no talking,” Valentine ordered when they reached the front door.

Alec gave him a deadly look but against his will he still went out of the restaurant. He had tears in the corner of his eyes and his hands were shaking when he reached Magnus, fighting desperately to indicate with his eyes that Valentine was behind him. However, as soon as Magnus saw him, he smiled widely and happily.

“Oh, Alexander. I was just about to come back inside. Ragnor didn’t know about the fire message. We were just trying to figure out who…” Magnus told him fondly as he walked up to him, his smile and joy starting to fade as he took in Alec’s tearful eyes and shaking and caught eye of the dagger in his hand. “You ok, darling?”

Alec shook his head desperately, tears running down his cheeks as he gestured wildly. Magnus just looked confused at him, touching his nearest arm in a comforting way.

“Hello, Magnus Bane,” Valentine drawled, his voice low and dangerous as he eyed his long time rival up and down. “Been a long time.”

The voice made Magnus tense and his attention moved from Alec to Valentine who had come up behind him. Alec gave him a sad and desperate look that made Magnus move to stand between Alec and Valentine.

“Valentine!” Magnus spat the name out like poison.

Valentine smiled sinisterly as he nodded and confirmed, “The very same.”

“Hasn’t been long enough; you’re still alive,” Magnus told him icily.

“Heaven’s envoy is always sacred,” Valentine proclaimed grandiosely.

“You serve no one other than yourself and we both know it,” Magnus told him darkly.

Valentine’s eyes narrowed in displeasure and anger as he said, barely glancing at the boy as he spoke to him, “Alexander, take your dagger and place it against your own throat.”

“What are you doing?” Magnus asked, alarmed, when he saw Alec obeying with a shaking hand, placing the blade against his own throat. “Alexander, please…what is going on?”

Valentine smirked darkly as he said, “Oh, he can’t answer you unless I allow it.”

Magnus looked frantically from Alec to Valentine, noticing the tormented and trapped look in Alec’s eyes, how he was sweating, his hand slightly trembling. It took only a few seconds to realize what it all meant.

“You’re a Guide!” Magnus realized, shocked.

Valentine smiled evilly as he nodded slowly, “Yes.” He paused before he readily admitted, “Well, I have given myself those abilities.”

Magnus took a calming breath as he said in his best Guide Voice, “Alexander, please…lower the dagger.”

Alec was struggling and the dagger was slowly moving a bit away from his throat.

“Hmm,” Valentine said, annoyed. “Keep the knife up, Alexander.”

With a frantic and desperate look Alec moved the dagger back against his throat.

“What do you want?” Magnus demanded harshly of Valentine when he saw it wouldn’t be that easy, barely able to control his worry.

“Turn and face him,” Valentine demanded, nodding to Alec.

Magnus’ eyes shined with fury, but he did as ordered and walked closer to Alec and turned to face him. He could see the struggle inside the Nephilim reflected in his eyes; anger, fear and despair.

“Now what?” Magnus asked with more calm than he felt.

Valentine smiled evilly as he ordered, “Alexander, stab him in the heart.”

Alec gasped in shock and horror at the order. Tears was running down his cheeks as he openly cried at the prospect of being forced to kill the man, he had so quickly come to love more than anything else in this world. His hand on the dagger was shaking as he fought Valentine’s order every step of the way but little by little the dagger was moving away from Alec and closer towards Magnus. The Warlock gave Alec a calm and reassuring smile.

“You know I can deflect that,” Magnus said with a calm and a strength he didn’t feel.

While his statement was true there was a lot of things Valentine could have Alec do to himself or to him Magnus couldn’t deflect. However, he knew he could never show weakness in front of Valentine.

“I know. But if you do, I will have him slit his own throat,” Valentine challenged with an evil grin, making both Magnus and Alec look wide-eyed and shocked at him.

Magnus fought down his rising fear at the threat as he got out, “You won’t. You need him.”

“I can artificially make myself a Guide. You don’t think I could provoke Sentinel abilities too?” Valentine challenged.

“No,” Magnus denied, all the blood draining from his face at the very thought. Valentine with an army of artificial Sentinels at his command; what a horrific thought! 

“Are you willing to bet his life on it?” Valentine asked with an evil smirk, nodding towards Alec.

Alec was sweating, shaking, crying but despite his best efforts the dagger was slowly moving from his throat towards Magnus’ heart.

“Alexander, stop, please,” Magnus pleaded desperately.

Alec fought to stop the dagger, shaking violently.

“Alexander, stab him in the heart,” Valentine demanded, his voice cold and cruel, smirking in victory as he eyed Magnus.

Alec cried even more when the dagger moved back towards Magnus’ heart despite his best efforts to stop himself.

“Alexander, stop,” Magnus ordered in as calm a Guide voice as he could muster.

Every time Magnus spoke Alec looked a little relieved, able to show down the process of moving the dagger towards Magnus, but whenever Valentine spoke, he picked up pace again. Valentine had realized the same and was losing patience.

“I don’t have all day, Warlock. Either he dies or you do. Choose,” Valentine demanded coldly.

Magnus gave him a murderous look but didn’t even have to consider it. He stroked Alec’s cheek tenderly as he gave Alec a soft and loving look, wiping away Alec’s tears.

“Alexander, it’s ok. It’s fine. It’s your life or mine and I pick yours always,” Magnus assured him tenderly, making the pain in Alec’s eyes flash even stronger. In an attempt to calm him Magnus added with strong conviction and love shining in his eyes, “I forgive you. I love you. You can give into his command. It’s ok.”

Alec started to cry even more, and the dagger moved closer and closer towards Magnus’ heart, his eyes and face filled with loss, despair, and agony.

Magnus simply nodded, smiling softly, encouraging.

“It’s ok, Alexander. It’s ok,” Magnus told him soothingly, wiping more tears away from Alec’s cheeks as he smiled lovingly, sadly, tenderly at him. “I will always love you.”

Alec’s hand was shaking violently, his eyes blinded by tears as the dagger moved closer and closer to Magnus’ heart.

Then, suddenly, with agonizing effort Alec screamed loudly, a cry from his very soul, “Nooo!”

With deadly force Alec spun around and stabbed Valentine in the heart with the dagger.

“Ah!” Valentine screamed in pain and disbelief, closing his hands around the dagger in his chest as he collapsed to his feet.

Alec was breathing heavily, his chest heaving as both Alec and Magnus looked down at Valentine on his knees, fighting to draw his last breath, blood running from his wound and out of the corners of his mouth.

Then Alec focused on Magnus and this time his tears were tears of relief. Within seconds he was inside Magnus’ warm embrace.

“Alexander,” Magnus mumbled tenderly, lovingly as he kissed the top of Alec’s head, holding him close and safe.

Alec hugged him tight for a moment, his tears making Magnus’ shirt wet. Then he pulled back, sniffling, fighting to calm down as he said shakingly, “Magnus! I’m so sorry!”

“Shh, it’s ok, it’s ok, darling,” Magnus assured him, softly wiping some tears from Alec’s cheek with his right hand.

“How? How did you break free?” Valentine rasped, confused, fighting to ask before darkness and death claimed him, looking utterly confused and stunned up at Alec still inside Magnus’ arms.

Alec and Magnus turned to look at their dying enemy on his knees, Magnus keeping an arm securely around Alec’s waist.

“You can’t replicate a true Bond between a Sentinel and a Guide, Valentine,” Magnus told him strongly, surely, giving Alec a proud and tender look.

“You want to know how I could break free? Because I have the one thing you will never have and never understand,” Alec told him firmly, strongly, giving Magnus a loving and adoring look.

“What’s that?” Valentine asked in a pained breath, confusion clouding his eyes.

“Love,” Alec told him matter of fact.

“Love?” Valentine repeated, stunned, his voice filled with disbelief and distaste at something so….weak having defeated him.

Alec nodded as he gave Valentine a dark but strong look, “Yes.”

“Love,” Valentine echoed, still bewildered by hearing that, unable to understand, as his eyes closed forever.

As his life left him Valentine collapsed to the ground at their feet. Magnus created a fireball in his right hand and sent it towards the body. The body started to burn at once with magical flames.

“There, all gone,” Magnus said satisfied as the body had fully disintegrated in mere seconds.

Alec nodded in agreement, still fighting to calm down again after the ordeal.

“His men?” Alec asked worried, nodding towards one of the alleys where his senses told him some of them were hiding.

“I sent the magical proof of his death as I made the body disintegrate to all parts of the Shadow World. Having a cult of One has the advantage that it dies when the head is cut off,” Magnus told him with a contented nod.

“Yes, they are all scattering now,” Alec confirmed as his senses told him Valentine’s people were disappearing, fleeing the scene. He frowned as he added, “They still need to be brought to justice.”

“And they will,” Magnus told him strongly. He then gave Alec a fond but worried look as he said, “Let’s just focus on you. Deep breaths and dial everything down to one.”

Alec nodded, smiling a bit shakily.

“I am so sorry,” Alec told him sincerely.

“Shh, darling. It’s ok,” Magnus assured him warmly as he pulled him close with the arm around his waist. When Alec was back in his arms Magnus added heartfelt, “I am immensely proud of you. You stayed calm and protected the innocents, the Mundanes.”

Alec smiled at him as he turned so he was now fully facing Magnus.

“Thank you for saving me. Again,” Alec told him affectionately as he put his arms around Magnus’ neck.

Magnus put his hands on Alec’s hips as he told him tenderly, “Thank you for saving me right back.”

“I love you,” Alec told him emotionally.

“I love you too, Alexander,” Magnus assured him with equal emotion.

Magnus had barely spoken before Alec leaned close and their lips met in a strong but tender kiss, promising a new and better future, a better tomorrow. For them, for the Downworld and for the Shadow World as a whole.

_The end of chapter 5_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying the story please leave a comment or a kudos. It would mean a lot to me.


	6. Together In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months of political fighting Magnus proposes to Alec. Some time later they marry. The wedding night cements the power, magic, and trust between them, as people, as husbands…and as Sentinel and Guide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers Cindy and Monochromatize.  
> Chapter warnings: Mentions politics and the fight for equality. Detailed oral and anal sex.  
> The sex scene starts here: "Alec nodded and smiled encouraging, still blushing, as Magnus released the knot of Alec’s robe." and ends with "“I love you,” Alec whispered happily, a dreamy look on his face."  
> Bright, I hope you enjoyed your birthday story. I tried to add everything you told me you loved into it. :)

_Please read the chapter notes for detailed chapter warnings_

# Chapter 6: Together In Love

Valentine’s death signaled a change in the Shadow World. Alec's true inheritance and powers as a Sentinel had been revealed to everyone through a public announcement from Magnus a few days later as per Alec's own request as a way to start the true transformation of the Shadow World into the better world Alec wanted to help create. Idris seemed to struggle most with it as Alec had not only been considered dead, but his name had been all but forgotten since he had been sent away to the Monastery; dismissed as unimportant. Furthermore, Alec stood for ideals of true equality which were still considered liberal and radical by many in Idris.

The Downworld, however, quickly took to their Nephilim Sentinel when they understood Alec would indeed help bring about true change. The Downworld were not in doubt after all; a new champion, a new savior had arrived! The resistance to the old rules, the old regime, that had been hidden, subdued, now found new energy and new courage. The current Circle members were dealt with quickly and brutally by the Downworld as they had tried to hide in the Mundane world. Dealing with the former Circle members, those back from the Uprising like Robert and Maryse Lightwood, was harder. However, as pressure within Idris and in the Downworld grew the Clave had to concede to something. It turned out to work to the Downworld’s advantage that the majority of the ruling elite in Idris at one point or another had supported Valentine. To avoid persecution of these elite former Circle members Idris instead offered new Accords with equal rights, governed by a truly democratic and equally balanced Shadow World Council. Furthermore, equality would be for all; no matter race, blood, sexuality, or anything else, in the whole Shadow World, also in Idris.

Alec had been offered the position as Head of the New York Institute as well as lead the newly formed Shadow World Council. He had refused the first as he felt as a Sentinel for the whole Shadow World he couldn’t be seen as showing favor to Idris. He agreed to lead the Council to ensure a fair and truly democratic process as long as someone else were the Nephilim represensative on the Council. Jace, now a Herondale, had gotten that role to Alec's delight as it meant they could spend more time together. Alec also often acted as a character witness on trials and his testimony was better than the Mortal Sword, which was hated by Downworlders, as Alec could tell if a person was lying. That also helped him in his position as head of the Council as it helped ensure honesty in all negotiations.

Alec had reconnected with Max but had only met his parents on a few occasions. It was difficult to gap the distance between them for so many reasons. Politically Alec and his parents disagreed on almost everything, as parents Alec disagreed also with almost every decision they had ever taken. He understood they felt they did what they had to do but that was a cold comfort when fact was they had left him when he had needed care the most, written off to avoid appearing weak and prevent a scandal.

While Jace took his place in the Shadow World Council, as his grandmother wished of the last Herondale, Izzy took over as head of the New York Institute. Alec spent a lot of time with both and went on patrols with them regularly, in particular Jace as his parabatai, to keep up his skills and just as a way to connect with them.

Alec spent his time fighting both figuratively through laws and speeches as well as through actions by fighting demons, saving Mundanes and Shadow World citizens alike and continuing to do what he had always wanted to do; changing hearts and minds to create a better world for all. New laws didn’t mean peoples perspectives changed. That took time and Alec was a key part of that.

Now, a year after Valentine’s death, the Sentinel known as Alec Lightwood and his Guide, the Prince of Hell Magnus Bane, were known, honored, and revered in the whole Shadow World.

Magnus and Alec had shared the most amazing and mind-blowing courtship ever, with magical dates almost every night – literally magical thanks to Magnus. Everything from magical meals and drinks, candles and lights appearing magically and floating or hovering around them, magical stars raining down over them, incredible locations and sights all over the globe as Alec’s control of his senses improved enough for portal travel, clothes that Magnus changed for them with a snap of his fingers....Dating a Warlock was a whirlwind of experiences, one more breathtaking than the next.

While they had kissed and snuggled, they hadn’t gone all the way yet. Not because they didn’t want to but because Alec feared sex with Magnus would be so amazing, so mind-blowing, that he needed more control of his senses for them to go there without him getting lost in those sensations. Not that he felt doing so would necessarily be such a bad thing…. But Magnus had been firm and wanted Alec’s first time to be special and amazing and without fear of Alec losing control of his senses and potentially harm him and Magnus would rather die than see Alec hurt in any way. So, they had decided to wait.

After almost nine months together Magnus had proposed in the most romantic way possible; on a deserted beach on a paradise island in the Caribbean. A sunset, a ring…Magnus had even created fireworks and shooting stars in the background as he had gone down on one knee on the beach, showing Alec a white gold ring with their names connected with a heart and eternity symbol as a testament of the love he felt and the love he was offering. Alec had already been completely overwhelmed by the beautiful Caribbean island and its charming and welcoming people, by the lovely beach house Magnus had them stay at, by the whole atmosphere of calm and tranquility. To then see Magnus turn their already romantic sunset beach walk into a proposal...Alec almost couldn't breathe as all his dreams were about to come true, feeling tears of joy come to his eyes. It was lucky Magnus was also Alec’s Guide because otherwise Alec was sure he would have zoned out from just focusing on the love shining in Magnus’ eyes as he had knelt before him.

After the proposal they had agreed to wait with having sex till the wedding night even if they both felt Alec's control of his powers had improved so much that they could likely do it earlier. However, having waited till now and both agreeing they wanted a short engagement, they both felt waiting till the wedding night would only make their wedding that much more romantic and ensure they would remember their first time together forever. Not that any of them thought they would ever forget it, but they were both romantics at heart so the wedding night it was, making them both look even more forward to the wedding.

The wedding took place now, a year after Valentine’s death and three months after the proposal. Ever the Sentinel protector Alec had eyed the wedding as a possibility to further foster peace and equality in the Shadow World so all the ruling families from all the races had been invited. Furthermore, they had decided to have the wedding itself at the New York Institute, overseen by a Werewolf Elder to perform the ceremony. After that, a reception would be hosted at a very upscale and posh hotel owned by the ruling vampire clan in New York. Finally, a large banquet would be hosted in the Seelie Realm inside the Seelie Palace. In this way all the main races were all involved and represented.

For the wedding Alec had chosen to wear a suit with a dash of color representing all the main races; the Nephilim were only represented as treads of gold in the dark suit he wore and were not given a stronger representation in his outfit as in anything else Alec did, signaling now as always he was a Sentinel for the whole Shadow World.

Even though Alec had been involved in all parts of the wedding planning with Magnus he was nervous now that the day had arrived. He was waiting just outside the large meeting hall that had been reorganized to create the wedding venue itself, anxiously fiddling with his clothes. Izzy had had the whole Institute decorated with flowers and golden ribbons; it was all very stunning. She had been overjoyed that the wedding would be hosted at her Institute and had gone all out.

“You ready?” Jace asked softly as he walked over and with a tender look corrected Alec’s suit jacket for him.

Jace had been overjoyed when Alec had asked if he would follow him up the aisle and representing Alec's closest family. As his parabatai and holder of half of Alec's soul Jace was in many ways indeed precisely that. Jace had chosen to wear a traditional Nephilim outfit held in golden tones and looked stunning.

“I…I don’t know,” Alec admitted, feeling overwhelmed, finding himself focusing way too much on Jace’s eyes, getting lost in their colors and the way magical lights Magnus had created which was floating around everywhere, reflected in Jace's gaze.

“Anything wrong?” Jace asked worried as he withdrew his hands and gave Alec a searching look.

“I feel like I can’t breathe,” Alec admitted, heaving for breath, his eyes getting a bit teary.

Jace looked worried for a moment but then recalled the many lectures Magnus had given him before he had gone out on patrols or missions with Alec where Magnus, reluctantly and very worried at first, had not come with them. He had told Jace in detail how he could help Alec if he were about to lose control of his senses so he would be safe, also without having his Guide physically present at all times. Over time Magnus had gotten more comfortable with Alec going off on his own, knowing he was safe and cared for. Thinking of that made Jace realize, also now as he was about to lead Alec up the aisle, that love was just as much about holding on as it was about letting go and allowing the other person to soar.

“Can you hear Magnus’ heartbeat in there? Scent him?” Jace asked in a calming voice, reaching out a hand slowly and then took Alec’s right hand, squeezing it.

“Yes,” Alec said slowly, doing as Jace suggested, focusing on Magnus, and the solid feel of Jace’s grip on his hand. Alec started to smile as he relaxed more and more when his senses zoomed in on Magnus like a man finding water in the desert.

“Good,” Jace said relieved, smiling. “Then let that anchor you.”

Alec nodded and took a deep breath, dialing his senses down to one, feeling calmed by Magnus’ familiar presence.

“Thank you,” Alec said heartfelt to Jace when he felt fully like himself again.

“Always,” Jace assured him.

When Jace released his hand, Alec stood up straighter as he said seriously, “Thank you for giving me away. Means a lot to me.”

“Alec, I will never give you away,” Jace teased fondly, making Alec grin. He paused before he added emotionally, “But I am honored to be there as you start this new journey of your life.”

Alec nodded as he impulsively gave Jace a warm embrace, enjoying feeling Jace hug him back after so many years without touch of any kind.

“I love you, parabatai,” Alec told him, misty eyed, as he drew back.

“I love you too,” Jace assured him with tears hiding in the corners of his eyes.

They smiled at each other and stood in comfortable silence, watching the double doors to the wedding venue, waiting for their cue to start their walk to the podium where Magnus and the Werewolf Elder would he waiting.

“Did they send a present?” Alec suddenly asked, biting his lower lip nervously.

Jace didn’t have to ask who he meant; he knew Alec was talking about his parents. He also knew Alec didn't really care about gifts but he did care about the feelings behind the gesture. After a lot of consideration, Alec had decided to invite them for the wedding but not the reception and dinner, not ready for that kind of emotional confrontation right now. However, they had declined the invitation. They all needed to reach a better place and, in some ways, Alec was relieved they had said no and in some ways, it had saddened him.

Jace nodded as he said, “Yes.”

Jace saw the hurt and pain in Alec's eyes despite his relief they had at least sent something, given how against both his parents had been regarding same-sex relations and relations between Nephilim and Downworlders for years.

To try and cheer Alec up Jace said, “Maybe in time….”

“Yeah. When this is all more at a distance,” Alec agreed, interrupting him as he didn't want to think too much about it at his wedding. He was still deeply saddened and pained by his parents’ treatment of him and didn't want to feel that now.

Jace caught the hint of pain in Alec’s voice and felt it in the bond. He said reassuringly but cheerfully, “Well, given Magnus and you will be immortal together I think you’ve got that covered.”

Alec smiled widely at that. That had been an unexpected discovery Magnus and he had made; that when a Sentinel and Guide bonded on all levels, spiritually, sexually, and emotionally, their souls would connect, binding them together. As Magnus’ soul was immortal the implication was that Alec would become immortal too after their wedding; that they would love or die together.

“I will have you forever too,” Alec reminded him with a fond smile.

Alec couldn’t imagine immortality without his parabatai. He shared a soul now with Magnus, as his Guide, but before then he had given half his soul to Jace as his parabatai. The implications of this were that when Alec and Magnus bonded on all levels Jace would become immortal too due to the piece of his soul that were a part of Alec and the piece of Alec's soul that were a part of Jace.

"The parabatai oath were always to fight or die together. I meant that vow then and I mean it now. I am with you all the way," Jace reminded him seriously.

While immortality had taken some getting used to Jace had not hesitated even once in sharing in that aspect of Alec’s life as well. Sharing a soul, becoming parabatai, was an enormous commitment not taken lightly. Alec and Jace's lives would forever be intertwined, immortality or not. To both of them, having longed for family and belonging for ages, that was a huge comfort. So, adding an immortality element was not something that bothered Jace in the slightest; Alec was his parabatai and as long as he was there with him for that ride Jace knew he could do it; he could do anything.

"Thank you. Likewise," Alec promised heartfelt.

“And Izzy will hopefully be there with us too now, after she has fallen for Simon,” Jace reminded him with a grin, referencing Izzy’s new boyfriend who was a vampire, a Daylighter now after he had been injured and had drunk Jace's blood to survive while on a mission, which had made Izzy strongly consider a some point to become a Daylighter herself.

“Yes. That would be amazing,” Alec agreed with a fond smile, nodding.

“In fact, now you can’t really get rid of any of us, can you?” Jace teased, bumping against his shoulder playfully.

“I hope not!" Alec agreed with a wide grin. He paused before he added seriously, "I am very happy about that prospect.”

Jace smiled back just as the music changed. They both sobered and shared an excited look.

“That’s our cue,” Jace reminded him unnecessarily as Alec was already by the door and ready.

“Let’s go,” Alec said eagerly as he nodded and smiled, feeling more than ready for this next step in his life.

Jace offered Alec his arm with a gallant gesture and a wink that had Alec roll his eyes and give him a fond look. He laid his hand on Jace’s offered arm and the doors opened for them. As they entered the guests all rose.

The room was beautifully decorated with autumn colors and magical leaves as well as small glowing magical lights, ribbons and flowers. Soft music was playing as they walked up. Magnus had helped Izzy in her decorating so that Alec’s senses were as calm as possible while creating a beautiful and otherworldly atmosphere that reflected the fall season, including picking flowers that wouldn't be overwhelming for Alec's senses.

Alec barely noticed the guests smiling and greeting him and Jace as they walked by. He barely noticed Izzy standing as his second, where Jace would stand as well when they reached the podium as Alec had refused to pick just one of them. He did notice Max’s happy grin as they passed him by sitting on the first row, too young to be Alec's second as well but as close to the action as could be. He saw the wide smiles on Cat and Ragnor’s faces as they looked great in their Warlock blue; Magnus’ seconds. He smiled politely at the werewolf leader, Luke, who was performing the ceremony, looking strong and proud to be doing so. However, Alec’s attention was on his Guide and future husband; everyone else and anything else faded quickly into the background. Magnus stole his breath, almost literally. He looked stunning as ever in his dark suit, inspired by Victorian fashion, with the colors for all races showing in his outfit as well. The Sentinel was the protector of all the people of the Shadow World, and the Mundanes too, and so was his Guide.

Jace and Alec walked up to the podium and Jace shook hands with Luke, Cat, Ragnor and Magnus before he went to stand next to Izzy, giving her a warm hug before they turned to face Luke. Alec too shook hands with Luke, Cat and Ragnor and embraced his sister with a fond smile. Then, finally, he got to focus on the one man who was Alec's whole world as Alec went over to take his place opposite Magnus before Luke. For a moment Magnus and Alec just looked at each other, smiling fondly. Alec longed to hug Magnus, kiss him, take his hand, but knew that wasn't protocol so he restrained himself, barely.

“You look amazing, darling,” Magnus whispered under his breath, barely forming the words, knowing the Sentinel’s hearing would pick up on it.

Alec smiled even more and beamed happily.

“Thank you,” Alec mouthed back, hoping Magnus could lip read.

He wanted to add how amazing Magnus looked but doubted Magnus could get that bit even if he could see Magnus had understood the thanks. So instead he tried to send the Warlock his love and adoration with his eyes and whole expression. If Magnus’ soft look was anything to go by then it worked.

The introductory bit by Luke was quickly said. Then came the vows themselves.

“Magnus Bane, Prince of Hell, son of Asmodeus, say your vows,” Luke spoke the customary words with a kind smile.

Magnus took a deep breath as he took both of Alec’s hands in his, smiling lovingly at him. Even though the whole room was watching his eyes and his words seemed for Alec only.

“Alexander, I will stand by you now, tomorrow and always. I will love you, support you, care for you…always and till the end of time. You are everything I have ever wanted and always looked for. Being able to call you mine and call myself yours will be the best and most important statement I have ever and will ever make. My husband, my Sentinel. My heart.”

The whole room let out a wave of 'aww' but none were as vowed as Alec. He got very emotional and misty eyed just hearing those words, a lump in his throat.

“Alexander Lightwood, son of Robert and Maryse Lightwood, say your vows,” Luke went on.

Alec hoped he could at least somewhat match Magnus’ words, if not in elegance than in sincerity.

Alec looked at Magnus with eyes filled with love as he said softly, honestly, “Magnus, you have saved me. Saved my life, my body, and my soul. You have given my life meaning and direction. I shall be yours as you shall be mine till the stars die out and the universe has drawn its last breath. You are my love, my life, my husband, my Guide, now, then and always.”

The whole room broke out in loud cheers, making Magnus and Alec smile as their joy was shared and celebrated.

“You may exchange objects of affection,” Luke went on, trying to be heard and doing a hand gesture to make the guests calm down which they slowly did.

Magnus briefly let go of Alec to take off one of the necklaces that had been hanging around his neck. It was silver and had a star symbol on it.

“Alexander, please wear this necklace as a sign of my undying love and loyalty,” Magnus told him affectionately as he put the necklace around Alec’s neck.

Alec smiled warmly at him, briefly touching the star symbol. He then took off a ring from his right hand, the Lightwood family ring. While his parents not attending had been troubling the fact Maryse had sent him the ring and told him he could present it to his husband had made Alec smile and feel hopeful their relationship could improve over time.

“Magnus, please accept this ring as a sign of my never-ending love and devotion,” Alec told him as he took Magnus’ right hand in his.

Both their hands were shaking a bit from all the emotions they were feeling as Alec put the Lightwood ring on Magnus’ hand. Then, impulsively, Alec took Magnus’ hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it tenderly, making Magnus give him a surprised and then adoring look at the romantic gesture.

“I now pronounce you one, Sentinel and Guide, husbands forever,” Luke proclaimed with a wide smile.

While the room cheered Magnus pulled Alec close by putting his hands on his hips. Alec put his arms around Magnus’ neck, and they kissed passionately, making the cheering get even louder but neither Magnus nor Alec noticed, lost in each other and their love.

The reception and the following banquet were amazing and as magical, grandiose and mind-blowing as possible. This wedding was certainly an event the Shadow World would remember forever, as would Magnus and Alec. For their honeymoon they portaled to a stunning luxury beach property on that same small island in the Caribbean where Magnus had proposed, staying in the same luxury villa by the beach as before.

The day had been filled with so many new experiences and events, one after another, that it was first when Magnus and Alec were in the bedroom, both dressed in silk robes, that Alec started to feel both nervous and excited about the wedding night. Alec had entered the bedroom first and unsure what else to do he had crawled up on the bed, still wearing the robe, waiting for Magnus, leaning against the headboard. Alec smiled happily but nervously as Magnus entered the bedroom, tensing a bit, fiddling first with his engagement ring on his finger and then a bit with the star necklace around his neck, feeling doing so calmed him as both reminded him of Magnus.

“Are you nervous?” Magnus asked tenderly as he sat down on the bed next to Alec.

Alec bit his lower lip, blushing as he admitted, “A little.”

Magnus gave him a warm and reassuring smile as he took his nearest hand and kissed it tenderly, making Alec instantly feel less nervous.

“We don’t have to do anything tonight, darling,” Magnus assured him, his eyes filled with love and understanding.

His words, the clear patience and love he showed now, as always, made Alec relax fully.

Alec nodded as he said, “I know.”

“We can just cuddle,” Magnus suggested with a warm smile.

Alec was left in no doubt Magnus would be fine with just that, but Alec wanted more than that.

The Nephilim blushed as he admitted, “But I…I want to…”

Unsure how to say it he made a vague hand gesture towards Magnus' whole body. Magnus nodded in understanding and crawled up on the bed. Alec eyed him a bit shyly but as soon as Magnus opened his arms Alec snuggled close.

“Ok, let’s take it slow then. Let me know if I do anything you don’t like. You can always say no,” Magnus assured him tenderly.

Alec nodded and smiled encouraging, still blushing, as Magnus released the knot of Alec’s robe. They were both naked under their robes and Magnus now had access to slowly move his hand lower and lower. Alec made small pleasurable noises at Magnus’ touch, hiding his face by the Warlock's shoulder, finding it easier to deal with his embarrassment and shyness that way. Magnus held him close with one arm while he slowly moved his hand lower down until he reached Alec’s erect cock. Alec almost jumped when Magnus touched him there.

“By the Angel!” Alec got out, finding just that simple touch of Magnus’ hand like fire.

“You ok, Alexander?” Magnus asked as he kept his hand at the base of Alec’s cock but didn’t move it yet, waiting for his reply.

Alec hid his face even closer against Magnus' skin, blushing even more as he got out in a needy tone, “Yes! Yes!”

“Good,” Magnus said, smiling as he magically added a bit of lube to his hand to make his slow movements up and down Alec’s cock smoother.

“Gods! Yes!” Alec moaned, finding himself getting lost in the touch, feeling, wanting to sense every nuance of Magnus’ fingers on him.

With his sense of touch heightened Alec found himself opening his other senses as well, quickly drowning in Magnus, the feel of him, smell of him. Magnus’ hand on his cock felt divine and Alec was quickly pushing up into Magnus' hand, all sense of embarrassment forgotten, completely lost to his senses and emotions.

“Shh. Dial it down a bit or….” Magnus encouraged lovingly as he kept stroking Alec’s cock.

Alec was too far gone to listen, thrusting up into Magnus’ hand a few more times and that was all it took.

“Fuck!” Alec screamed as he came explosively all over Magnus’ hand.

Magnus stroked him through his orgasm before he snapped his fingers and cleaned them up. Alec was breathing heavily, fighting to calm down and get his senses back under control again.

“That was beautiful, darling,” Magnus assured him tenderly as he now put both arms around Alec, holding him close against him, kissing the top of his head.

They sat like that for a while until Alec had finally calmed down enough and found the courage to pull a bit back to look at Magnus.

“I am so sorry,” Alec said embarrassed, sheepishly, his cheeks red.

Magnus shook his head and stroked Alec's cheek tenderly as he assured, “Don’t be.”

“I shouldn’t have ….” Alec insisted, blushing even more now, looking down.

Magnus tipped his face up with a hand on his chin. When they were eye to eye Alec was blown away by the love in Magnus’ expression.

“I enjoyed it,” Magnus assured him warmly but firmly.

Alec just stared at him, unable to quite believe it even though his senses told him Magnus was telling the truth.

“You couldn’t have. It was just about me and way too….” Alec paused, embarrassed as he looked away again, “Quick.”

“I brought you pleasure. That brings me pleasure,” Magnus replied as if that was so simply, so easy.

Alec realized that for Magnus it really was that simple, making Alec's heart swell with love.

“I…I focused too much. It was too good,” Alec admitted, still embarrassed.

“I am glad you enjoyed yourself,” Magnus guaranteed him with such sincerity and love Alec couldn’t help but believe him. Then Magnus gave him a worried look, “How about now? Have you dialed up your touch dial now?”

“I have it dialed down again,” Alec assured him. He paused as he admitted, “I wanted to feel it all, what you did to me, but I dialed it up too much.”

“What were you at?” Magnus asked tenderly.

“Almost four.”

“Maybe try two. More than normal but should enable you to not get too lost,” Magnus suggested in a warm tone.

Alec got overwhelmed with the purity of his Guide, his husband’s love for him, his acceptance. Impulsively he hugged him, and he smiled when Magnus tightened his arms, making him feel safe and loved. They hugged for a while before drawing apart again. As they did so Alec’s robe slipped a bit, revealing his cock was slowly starting to reawaken by Magnus’ nearness.

“There’s another good thing about being a Sentinel and Nephilim,” Alec admitted, giving a shy smile when he saw that Magnus had noticed.

“Yes?”

“Stamina and I can control that too,” Alec said with a shy smile as he looked down.

“Oh?” Magnus asked and it took him a second to understand what they were talking about. When he did, he grinned as he got out, “Oh!”

“So….” Alec started to say, blushing even more, wanting to ask Magnus if maybe he could do something for him or…

But before Alec could finish Magnus’ hand was back on his cock, stroking gently, having again added a small bit of lube magically to keep the touch soft.

“How’s that?” Magnus asked as he kept stroking him.

Alec kept his senses to a two, amplifying the experience but not taking him over the edge.

“Feels amazing,” Alec moaned, briefly closing his eyes, enjoying it.

Magnus kissed Alec’s neck and then his lips, first tenderly and then passionately, leaving them both breathless.

“How do you want to do this, darling? This is your first time after all,” Magnus asked in a voice clouded by desire as the kiss ended.

Alec thought about it for a second as he asked shyly, “Can I…taste you?”

“Suck me?” Magnus asked to be sure they were talking about the same thing, removing his hand from Alec’s cock.

Alec nodded, blushing, “Yes.”

Magnus smiled warmly, lust and desire shining in his eyes as he said, “Of course.”

They moved around on the bed, so Alec was now sitting between Magnus’ legs, looking up at him with huge eyes filled with desire but also a hint of nervousness.

“Should I do something…I mean…” Alec babbled, stuttering to get the words out, his cheeks red but his expression eager and filled with lust.

“Do anything you like. Play around. I will let you know if I don’t like something,” Magnus assured him, smiling calmingly down at him.

Alec nodded, smiling back, relieved. Alec first touched around Magnus’ cock and balls and then he got more and more bold, starting to stroke him, enjoying the moans of pleasure Magnus was making. Then, when he felt even bolder, he started doing small kitty licks to Magnus’ cockhead and slit. Encouraged by Magnus’ needy sounds, how his cat eyes had appeared and the way he was fisting the sheets, Alec started to lick and suck Magnus’ cock more and more, finally starting to bop up and down on the Warlock’s cock.

“Hmm,” Alec mumbled happily against the cock in his mouth as he went up and then down again, enjoying both the action and even more the reactions from Magnus.

“Enjoying that?” Magnus asked in a voice filled with passion and desire.

Alec pulled off Magnus’ cock to give him a look filled with lust as he admitted, “Very.”

As Alec went back on Magnus' cock, taking him deeper and deeper Magnus moaned loudly as he got out, “Oh, like that, darling.”

Alec sucked him up and down, changing his pace and adding one hand to Magnus’ cock at the base and another to play with his balls. The noises Magnus was making, and his expression urged Alec on, making him feel good and powerful.

“Good?” Alec asked just because he really wanted to hear him say it.

He could tell from Magnus’ body language, his breathing, everything, that he was indeed enjoying it. Alec's voice sounded a bit hoarse from the blowjob, but he found he liked that.

“Perfect. You are perfect,” Magnus praised in a voice thick with passion, making Alec beam like a sun at the praise.

Magnus stroked Alec’s hair fondly before having to fist the sheet again when Alec went back down on him, making Magnus need something to hold on to.

Having going up and down on Magnus’ cock a few more times Alec pulled off as he admitted lustfully, honestly, “You feel amazing in my mouth, the weight on my tongue, the smell, the taste…it surrounds me and I drown.”

Magnus took a deep and calming breath, having been close to the edge. He doubted Alec was aware how sexy it was to hear him say how much he enjoyed sucking his cock; it made it much more difficult for Magnus to calm down again from almost having gone over the edge.

“Fuck, yes,” Magnus got out, breathing hard.

Alec hesitated for a moment, looking up at Magnus as he asked quietly, shyly, “Can I….I mean….do you want to…”

“What, darling?” Magnus asked, puzzled, when Alec’s voice died away and he lowered his eyes to Magnus belly button instead of looking at his face.

Magnus gave Alec an intense and searching look, trying to guess what desire might have him _so_ red faced. Remembering how against same-sex relations Idris had been for years and that Alec had been raised in such a society Magnus thought he might know what Alec wanted but struggled so much with saying. He based his guess on his experiences with having had male Mundane lovers throughout the ages, during times where the Mundane world had been very homophobic as well, counting on Alec to correct him if his guess was wrong.

“Do you want to feel me inside you?” Magnus asked, his voice soft but filled with love and warmth.

Alec’s head shot up and he looked at him, blushing even more as he admitted, “Yes.”

Magnus pulled at Alec’s arms and he eagerly moved up so Magnus could kiss him passionately, making them both moan as their erections rubbed against each other.

“I would love nothing more,” Magnus told him passionately when the kiss ended, leaving them both gasping for air.

Alec smiled joyfully, excited, back. Magnus kept smiling reassuringly as he with a strong arm around Alec shifted them, so Alec was now on his back. Magnus then snapped his fingers, leaving them both naked so the robes wouldn't get in the way.

“I…I haven’t….” Alec said nervously when Magnus settled between his knees, not sure why he was saying that when Magnus knew it well, but needing to say something.

Magnus stroked one of Alec’s thighs calmingly as he assured him, “Shh, relax, darling. I know.”

Alec nodded, biting his lower lip anxiously as he asked, “I….Should I…”

Magnus shook his head, still stroking his thigh as he assured him in a calm tone, “You are doing perfect. Try and relax and dial down your sense of touch and maybe smell and hearing too so it’s not too overwhelming, ok?”

“Ok,” Alec nodded, relaxing and doing as Magnus had said.

Magnus slowly stroked Alec to full hardness again, making Alec forget his nervousness in favor of making small needy moans.

Magnus removed his hand from Alec’s cock and gave him a look filled with lust and love as he explained, “I will first breach you using one finger, then add more fingers. When you are ready after that then I can be inside of you.”

Hearing what Magnus was thinking of doing helped Alec calm down but also made him impatient for the main event.

“I want you _now_ ,” Alec insisted, looking down at Magnus with love and desire clear in his eyes.

Magnus smiled at that and stroked his thigh again in a calming way as he told him seriously, “Darling, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I can dial way down. Then I won’t feel it,” Alec insisted stubbornly.

“But it would still hurt, even if you don’t feel it,” Magnus protested, horrified at the very idea.

Alec gave him a confused look, clearly not getting why that would matter. He was Nephilim; he had been raised to except things to hurt and in particular when it was doing something the first time. For Nephilims learning was almost always painful.

“Yes, but…”

“Let’s do this slow and gentle, ok?” Magnus encouraged with a tender smile, when Alec's voice trailed off.

“I am not used to that with new things,” Alec admitted, smiling back.

“No?” Magnus asked, not really surprised to hear that. Idris raised children to be soldiers from the crib; he doubted there was much tenderness involved in order to get a child to learn to fight and kill instead of playing games.

“No,” Alec admitted. “Whenever I had to learn new things growing up it was all the way right away and failure would be punished. It is the Shadowhunter way.”

“It is not the me way. Have I ever punished you in all the time I have trained your senses with you?” Magnus reminded him lovingly.

“No.”

“And has your comfort ever _not_ mattered to me?” Magnus went on.

Alec looked a bit embarrassed now as he said again, “No.”

“Then believe me, darling, that your comfort matters to me in this,” Magnus assured him with a warm smile.

“But…isn’t it…boring and slow and annoying?” Alec asked shyly, his cheeks hot with shame. “If I weren’t a virgin you wouldn’t have to…”

“If you weren’t a virgin, I would still open you up slowly and considerately. Anything else would hurt, no matter how experienced you may be,” Magnus interrupted, his tone firm but still loving and warm.

“Oh,” Alec got out, thinking that over. He relaxed at that as he said, “Ok then.”

“Just relax. I will add one finger first, ok?” Magnus told him, still stroking his thigh to keep him grounded and to soothe him.

Alec nodded, smiling warmly, a bit excited and still a bit nervous but eager to try it, “Ok.”

Magnus magically lubed one finger and slowly pushed inside, looking carefully at Alec’s facial expression for when he should push further in.

“How does that feel?” Magnus asked as he slowly started to move the finger a bit in and out, slowly and carefully.

Alec thought about it for a moment before he replied, “Hmm…Nice.”

Magnus gave him a knowing smile as he asked, “Just a bit weird right now, isn’t it?”

Alec grinned sheepishly as he admitted, “Yeah.”

“Shall I add another?”

Alec nodded, “Yes.”

Magnus again magically lubed another finger and then started to press two inside, carefully watching Alec yet again to see when he could push further in.

“There we are,” Magnus told him when he had both fingers inside, using his free hand to stroke Alec’s thigh calmingly.

“Feels…fuller,” Alec told him after a moment of thought.

"Any pain?" Magnus asked worried.

Alec shook his head, "A bit stretched but no pain."

Magnus smiled relieved.

“I want to try something. I want to try and reach your prostate. I will curl my fingers a bit,” Magnus told him, looking at him as he spoke.

“What does that do?” Alec asked curiously.

“It should bring you pleasure when it is stimulated. May I try?”

“Yes. I trust you,” Alec said without hesitation.

His words made Magnus smile warmly, his cat eyes shining as he replied tenderly, “I know. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Alec said at once, his whole expression filled with affection and love.

“Ok, let’s see,” Magnus said more for Alec to know what he was doing than anything else.

Magnus curled his fingers exactly right and brushed against Alec’s prostate and the reaction was instantaneous.

“Fuck!” Alec got out as waves of pleasure ran through him, making him fist the sheets under his hands.

“Good?” Magnus asked with a sexy smirk.

“Amazing,” Alec admitted, breathlessly.

“That’s your prostate,” Magnus told him unnecessarily as he did it again, making Alec moan with desire once more.

“Wow. Can you…please….more,” Alec got out, moaning in pleasure and fisting the sheets for support when Magnus did it again and again, moving his fingers in and out of him, hitting his prostate on each thrust.

“There we go, just give in to it,” Magnus encouraged, his voice filled with love and passion.

“Yes!” Alec all but screamed, fisting the sheets tightly as Magnus kept fucking him with his fingers, finding that special place inside of him at each thrust.

“Can I add a third finger?” Magnus asked in a voice hoarse with desire.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Alec babbled eagerly, nodding enthusiastically.

Magnus withdrew his fingers and magically lubed a third finger. Again, he carefully watched Alec’s face for his reactions as he slowly pushed all three inside.

“There we are,” Magnus told him when he was fully inside.

Magnus let Alec get used to it before he started thrusting again, scissoring his fingers as well.

“Fuck!” Alec screamed with desire when Magnus kept hitting his prostate again and again, making the slight burn of having three fingers inside be forgotten in the waves of pleasire.

“You are so beautiful like this, Alexander. So beautiful,” Magnus told him softly, enjoying the look of bliss and desire on Alec’s face as he worked him open.

“I love you! Love you!” Alec all but screamed, his body writhing under the continued assault, his cock leaking precome, seeking friction, seeking more, seeking something, anything.

“Love you too, darling,” Magnus assured him as he kept finger fucking him, stretching him open, his voice dark with desire.

“I am ready. I am _so_ ready!” Alec pleaded desperately, his cock leaking, finding himself close and fighting to hold back, wanting to feel Magnus inside when he came.

“I think so too,” Magnus agreed as he pulled his fingers out.

“Please, I…” Alec begged, his eyes glassy with desire and need, not sure what to beg for, reaching for Magnus's hand, smiling when Magnus took and squeezed it for a moment before letting go again.

“You’re doing so well. So well,” Magnus assured him as he got into position between Alec’s knees.

Alec stared wide-eyed as Magnus magically lubed his cock, lust and love in his expression as he got out, “Thank you. You’re amazing.”

Magnus smiled fondly at him as he said, “So are you, darling.”

Magnus positioned his cock against Alec’s hole as he warned, “Brace yourself. I will push in slowly, but it will burn a bit. Dial down your senses.”

Alec nodded, doing as Magnus told him to before he confirmed enthusiastically, “Ok, I have everything dialed down. I’m ready. _So_ ready!”

Magnus put one hand on Alec’s thigh and used the other to guide his cock, looking carefully at Alec to be sure he wasn’t hurting him, that he had his senses under control.

“There we go,” Magnus said as he had pushed almost halfway in, pausing to give Alec time to accommodate him.

Alec took a deep breath as he told him, “I feel full, but I don’t feel the burn. I have dialed down. Go in further.”

Magnus did so, pushing in further, little by little.

“You feel amazing around me,” Magnus admitted, fighting to go slow and not just go all the way at once.

“More, please,” Alec pleaded.

Magnus was only too happy to comply.

“You feel _so_ good!” Magnus praised as he bottomed out, fighting to not come just from that amazing feeling of being inside the man he loved, being this connected to him.

“Move. Please move,” Alec got out, his voice and eyes clouded with desire, his hands fists on the sheets in desperation and need.

Magnus did so, starting up a slow rhythm but quickly gaining pace, hitting Alec’s prostate on every turn, making Alec moan loudly with desire.

“You're so tight, feel so good for me. I won’t last long,” Magnus warned, feeling himself balancing on the edge once more.

Magnus' words made Alec groan and his pleasure increase, happy for the reassurance Magnus was enjoying it as much as he was.

“Me neither. I'm close, have been for a while now,” Alec got out, feeling his own orgasm building once more.

“I want us to come together, at the same time,” Magnus said lustfully.

Alec moaned, liking the sound of that as he got out, “Yes.”

Magnus used Alec’s precome as lube as he stroked Alec’s cock in time with his thrusts. It didn’t take long before they were both right there, on the edge.

“Come with me, Alexander,” Magnus got out, pumping Alec's cock in time with his deep and hard thrusts on his prostate.

“Fuck!” Alec screamed as he came all over Magnus’ hand and their stomachs for the second time that evening.

“Ahh!” Magnus cried as he came deep inside his Nephilim, his Sentinel, his husband.

Alec sank back on the bed, happy but drained, smiling dreamingly, his body floating from the endorphins in his system. Magnus pulled out as carefully as he could, and Alec was too far gone to notice the slight burn. Magnus snapped his fingers and cleaned them up before he crawled up and laid next to Alec. Magnus opened his arms in invitation, his cat eyes now shining with adoration and love instead of passion. Alec eagerly snuggled close, putting his head on Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus closed his arms around him and held him close as he stroked his hair, kissing the top of his head tenderly.

“I love you,” Alec whispered happily, a dreamy look on his face.

“I love you too, Alexander,” Magnus assured him, turning his face slightly so he could place a chaste and adoring kiss to Alec’s lips.

“That was amazing,” Alec admitted with a satisfied and joyful smile when the kiss ended.

Magnus stroked his cheek as he said softly, smiling widely, “It was. I have never felt so complete, so turned on in my life.”

“Truly?” Alec asked a bit shyly, sounding hopeful, knowing Magnus had had many lovers before him.

Magnus nodded as he replied warmly, “Truly, darling. You are my best everything and forever."

Alec smiled as Magnus tightened his arms around him, feeling loved and safe. Home. He was finally home. Alec turned to give Magnus a look filled with love and adoration.

“Thank you so much for finding me, for saving me. I love you now and always, my husband for the rest of time,” Alec told him emotionally, touching Magnus’ cheek tenderly as he spoke.

Magnus put his own hand over Alec’s on his cheek, leading into the touch before he took Alec’s hand and placed a soft kiss to the palm, making Alec smile and blush at the sweet gesture.

“Thank you for staying with me, for being mine now and for eternity. For sharing my immortality with me and never again leaving me lonely. I shall love you till the end of time and beyond. My first and only husband. Always mine as I shall be always yours,” Magnus told him affectionately.

They shared a loving kiss before Alec snuggled close once more. Magnus closed his arms around him and held him close all night as he would all nights for the rest of eternity.

They both knew they had finally found what they had always been longing for. They had found their true purpose, true soulmate, a home, a family and above all a love that was forever.

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this softer and fluffier story. If so please leave a kudos and a comment; it would mean a lot to me. Thank you  
> [And a certain someone kept wanting Malec in the Caribbean so that mention was for you, darling]


End file.
